


【翻譯】I'll Love You Forever

by sandykill



Series: Idiot Squad [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Some Pack Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 梅林擁有金士曼遊戲，一間由他的狼群運行的遊戲公司。大夥們決定他們的alpha需要一個伴侶，逼迫他移動那愛生氣的隱居屁股出門去參加上流聚會與社交場合見見那些omega們。於是乎他理所當然地在服務生中找到了他的完美伴侶伊格西安文。現在他只需要說服那小子這不是場玩笑，他是真的永遠地想要他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Love You Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804812) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



「梅林如果你不去那個聚會，我保證會做出可怕的事。」哈利站在那，腳掌拍著地板。

「喔？你會做什麼？」埋在電腦前的梅林頭也沒抬。

媽的，現在他必須想點什麼真的能把那男人趕出這屋子的事情了。「我會氣味標記你的地盤。」他試了試。

「你無時無刻在這麼做，你的氣味沾滿這見鬼的房子好像你才是領頭alpha。」梅林微微地翹起嘴角。「你是在向我發出我沒注意到的挑戰書嗎哈利？」

哈利畏縮了一下。「老天啊才不是，我一點都不想當老大，我只是－」

「在所有可行的平面上操你的伴侶，是的我注意到了，」梅林不冷不淡的說。「他美麗的屁股比你的誘人的多了。」

「他的屁股是莎士比亞十四行詩級的，」哈利辯道。

「你確定不是五行打油詩？」

哈利忍不住大笑。

梅林真的離開了他的電腦。「現在告訴我，為什麼我去參加那聚會那麼重要？」

「因為。」

梅林等著，但那似乎是哈利所有能給出的理由了。「是嗎，我是一定要去了。那一定有個不得了的重要理由。」

「投資人們也都會在那。」

「我們有足夠多的了，」梅林回道。「過去兩年我們已經賺進大把大把的錢。」

「永遠不會足夠吧？」

「再試試。」梅林叉起雙臂。

「你需要出門，我怕你會與那台該死的電腦孤獨終老。」

「好吧，這是個合理的恐懼，但我能出去散散步，去看場電影。」

哈利走過來往他的小腿踹了一腳。「那是個omega舞會，行了吧？」

梅林點點頭後走回到他的電腦邊。「那麼我們就說到這了。」

「你需要一個omega，」哈利說，帶著一點絕望。「我們需要一個操蛋的omega在這屋裡。」

「真驚訝你還沒郵購一個過來，」梅林低聲咕噥。他看向哈利。「什麼？」

「嚴格來說堤兒蒂(Tilde)是郵購給你的，只是她和蘿西那個你知道的－」

「驚人的完美契合？」梅林止不住上湧的大笑。「你送來了一位omega給我，結果最後變成你繼崽(step-pup)的完美配對。噢老天。這種事也只會發生在你身上啊哈利。」

哈利跌坐進椅子裡。「我知道。」

「但這也代表了現在就有一個omega在這屋子裡，」梅林溫和地提醒。

「但是她不把自己定位成那種，你知道的，」哈利責備道，梅林點了點頭。「而且不管怎樣那都會有所不同的。狼群alpha缺了一位伴侶，我們都感到失落。」

「所以我就去參加牛犢拍賣會？」梅林斜眼看他。「你們想要我從那些剛從學校畢業，準備好送進屠宰場的可憐小東西裡找到我的伴侶？」

「我會趕工完成我的文件工作，然後去參加紐約的那些會議。」

梅林停住一會。「然後協助蘿西的博物館展覽。」

哈利發出痛苦的呻吟但點了點頭。「成交。那有正式服裝要求(black tie optional*)。」

「我恨你。」梅林站起身走向辦公室門口。「來吧哈利，在上次那事以後你不能再獨自待在這了。」

「喔？」哈利試圖表現得一臉無辜純潔。

「那張沙發一整個月聞起來都像是帕西佛的精液。如果你要玷污不屬於你的那些表面，學著該死的吞下去。」當哈利被空氣嗆住時梅林對著自己笑。然後皺起眉試圖回想自己上一回是什麼時候穿上他的晚禮服。

 

******************************************

 

「天啊我恨這類聚會，」伊格西呻吟道。他調整了下固定領結的夾子後看向傑莫(Jamal)。「那裡的人們永遠跟狗屎一樣糟。」

「是啊但招待的食物很實在。」傑莫把一塊小餅乾丟進嘴裡。「嘿而且想想看你也可能站在那呢。」

「喂，別亂說。那些白色的和手套玩意和呃，饒了我吧。」伊格西翻著眼睛拿起一個托盤掂了掂重量。耶穌啊對於那些小不拉嘰的食物來說這玩意可真重。「那些alpha是最糟的部份，全都是有錢的操蛋傢伙，尋找一個天殺的omega處子戰利品。他們也都只互相搞同樣上流階層裡的人。」

「操我的，但你今天脾氣真臭。難過找不到一個糖爹用金鍊子和各種度假淹沒你？」

「老兄，再多錢都不夠讓我接受任何會來參加這種聚會的混蛋的結。」伊格西擺出假笑後帶著托盤倒退走出廚房。他在那些等待對於omega的正式介紹的alpha與beta裡走了一圈。他們完全就像伊格西預設的，富有，對自身與自己的結自大自滿。老天爺啊他們說的那些笑話真是噁心，還有那些喔喔我的手下這禮拜做了啥啥真是呃，誰來救救他。

當托盤裡只剩下幾樣東西時他看見角落裡的那個男人。他正在玩自己的手機並無視了所有人。那很不尋常。他應該要跟其他人待在一起大嚼股東壞話的。

「來點開胃小菜(Amuse Bouche)嗎，先生？」伊格西往前遞出托盤。

「不了。」那男人沒將視線抬離他的手機。

「就把托盤上這該死的最後兩樣東西拿走好讓我能回到後面去遠離這所有該死的alpha氣味好嗎？」伊格西驚恐地睜大眼。他沒把那大聲說出來吧。這些alpha可是付了三百英鎊僅僅為了走進這場聚會的大門。「我很抱歉，先生。」

那男人只是抬起眉毛，把托盤上剩下的幾塊東西都拿走。「這裏很噁心是嗎？」

「是的先生。抱歉先生。」伊格西轉身跑向廚房。他試著不太過恐慌。他不能失去這份餐點承包的工作，這有能夠嵌進他白天工作與課程之間的彈性工作時間。好了，好了，呼吸。那個alpha看起來人很好。沒事的。

伊格西抓住塞往他胸前的新一組托盤後走了出去。當那上頭再次剩下最後幾樣東西時，他注意到那男人仍待在同一個角落，仍無視掉所有人。他無法抵抗衝動走了過去。「再來幾個吧，老兄。」

梅林對他的無理言行升起了小小的微笑。他拿起托盤上的食物放到窗沿上，就像之前的那幾個一樣。他討厭宴會小點(finger food)。不過這個侍者倒是挺可愛。「好了，小子。還需要做什麼嗎，或許幫你把托盤拿回去？」

伊格西用鼻子輕笑出聲。「為什麼你不跟他們一起裝模作樣？」那些alpha靠近那座omega們即將從那下樓的樓梯站成一排。屋內的費洛蒙氣息越發濃厚。

「因為我是被我的狼群威脅利誘來的。我比較想待在酒吧裡點個派與來杯啤酒。」

「完全贊同你，」伊格西咧嘴。「雖然你的完美伴侶也可能會從那些樓梯上走下來，然後你就能從此過著幸福快樂的生活。」音樂響起，伊格西朝他眨眨眼。「祝你好運，老兄，」說完後他向廚房走去。在omega們被介紹給大家時他們能休息吃點東西，然後就必須再回到場內走動了。

回到場內時他很確定那男人會在那一大坨人群中與某個傻笑著的瘦巴巴omega跳舞，但他依舊在那個角落裡。但這次他看起來不再無聊了，而是一臉抓狂。有個alpha進到了他的個人空間。伊格西往他們走去，帶著滿當當的托盤，啊那個alpha正喋喋不休地評論著舞池中的omega並角落男為什麼不去挑一個來跳舞這個那個扯個沒完。

被扯入社交互動的角落男表情越來越暴躁，伊格西必須出面了。

「抱歉打擾了先生們，但是前門要我過來，你們有人是開Mercedes SL來的嗎？停車場裡有一台正在響。」那個alpha睜大眼匆匆離開了。

「真是大膽的猜測，」角落男說。

「拜託，這裡頭有一半的alpha都開merc，無聊但花錢的東西。你開什麼來啊老兄？」

梅林咧開嘴。「你猜。」

伊格西上下打量了他一下。「奧迪？」

梅林搖頭。

「你不像法拉利或保時捷那一款的，你的中年危機比較低調一點。噢狗屎別跟我說你開特斯拉。」

「不是，我比較喜歡不會爆炸的車子。」

伊格西被難住了。「油電混合車。」

「不對。」

伊格西自嘲。「經典捷豹。」

「是的，」梅林確認。他看向自己的錶。「嗯，待夠久了，現在回去我家狼群不會朝我發脾氣了。」

伊格西看著他伸手從口袋拿出他的卡片。「看來有omega入你的眼了，如果你這是要留話的話。」這猜測有點瘋狂，因為他不覺得這男人有向任何一個omega交談到。為什麼他要拿出那張所有alpha會交給前門的那張求愛卡(courting card)？

「嗯嗯，」梅林點頭，沒再說一個字的走開了。

舞會又進行了兩個小時才結束，當他與傑莫一起打包剩菜並將它們裝進餐點承包公司的廂型車以後伊格西已精疲力盡。他們如往常一樣付了現金，只是這次那女人另外交給伊格西一張留言。

「這應該是給你的。」

伊格西瞪著它。那是那些求愛卡的其中一張。「我不懂這是什麼意思。」

「一位光頭的蘇格蘭人把這給我，要我交給繫著皺巴巴領結並擦了紫色指甲油的那位大膽無禮(cheeky)的侍者。」

伊格西看向被黛西塗滿顏色的那些指甲。

傑莫戳了戳他。「那些有錢的混蛋裡有人給你他的卡片？」

伊格西看著它，手指撫過那上頭的電話號碼與電郵地址。「一定是個玩笑。」但他小心的將它收進口袋好晚點再去思考這件事。

 

 *black tie optional: Black tie不僅指黑色領帶，它還有「著正式服裝」的意思。要求穿著半正式禮服，雖然不用穿到最隆重的盛裝-燕尾服，但也是要穿晚禮服出席的。...如果遇上寫著Black Tie Optional，這表示你可以選擇穿得隆重些，或是輕鬆些，但不代表“隨便穿”，基本上是介於 Black Tie 及 Cocktail之間，比黑色無尾晚禮服場合要隨和些，但又比雞尾酒禮服的場合要正式。  
https://www.facebook.com/EBSEducationalConsultancy/posts/830707077021887


	2. Chapter 2

「伊格西，我要洗衣服，你有什麼要洗的嗎？」蜜雪兒敲門。

「有，媽，公司的褲子要洗。」伊格西走向地板上的那堆衣物。「這週末有工作。」

她看向地上的那坨T恤。「只要洗褲子？」

他微微紅了臉。「或許再幾件上衣？」

蜜雪兒將那一整堆撈起。「今天晚上你負責煮飯。」

這是個公平的交易，他真心討厭洗衣服，但不怎麼介意煮飯。幾小時後，他煎了一些漢堡肉放進砂鍋裡，那可以讓他們吃上好幾天了。他將鍋子放進烤箱，坐到黛西正在那上頭塗鴉的桌子邊。兩人一起塗塗寫寫練習字母時蜜雪兒從洗衣房回來了。

「跟你說過幾次了伊格西要把口袋裡的東西拿出來？」蜜雪兒將幾張紙條與那張求愛卡遞給他。

「抱歉啦老媽，」伊格西露出討好人的笑容。「至少你在丟進水裡前發現了？」

她只是對他發出嘖聲，然後做了點沙拉好配那些燉肉。「不是故意要看的，但那是什麼啊伊格西？」

「沒什麼，只是有個alpha在我工作的那場omega舞會上開的玩笑。」伊格西揮揮手。那是他做出的結論，那男人只是想活絡氣氛。

「羅根馬特(Logan Mathe*)，」蜜雪兒唸出。「好名字。」

伊格西認真地與戴西一起著色。「他人看起來不錯。」他人看起來棒的不得了，但他才不會說出來。

「你還知道他些什麼？」蜜雪兒將沙拉放擺到桌上，把砂鍋從烤箱裡拉出來。

「有點年紀，或許比你老，蘇格蘭人，開捷豹，看起來不喜歡其他的alpha。」伊格西推推黛西，兩人將畫圖的工具收到一旁。「提到一個狼群。」

蜜雪兒點了下頭後端上食物。「你應該發郵件給他。」

「媽，那已經是一個半禮拜前的事，他可能連我是誰都不記得了。」

  
*Mathe: 「數學」的德文Mathematik的縮寫，可以[從這](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Mathe)聽發音。

  
**********************************************

  
「你該死的能不能不要繼續發神經了？」哈利大吼。

「為什麼他還沒打來？」梅林來回踱步。

「我不知道，我又不是靈媒，也沒有魔法，」哈利嗤道。

「這都是你的錯。」

「 **我的錯？** 」

「沒錯，要我出門所以我找到一個他媽完美的omega然後一場空。」梅林低聲咆哮。

哈利受夠梅林了，在他走經過自己時伸出腳絆倒他。當梅林摔往自己時哈利將他拉進一個擁抱，梅林掙扎，於是很快的兩人一起滾到地上，低吼著咬住對方。

走進房裡的帕西佛直接跨過他們倆將檔案放到梅林的桌上。他走到牆邊幫自己到了一杯喝的後坐到沙發上。當兩人滾到腳邊時他抬起腳踩住，這讓他們停住了。「你們這兩隻狗崽鬧夠了嗎？」他抬起一邊眉毛開口。

彈開的兩個大男人試圖找回他們的尊嚴。成效甚微。

梅林拉直衣服走回辦公桌後。哈利爬起來坐到沙發上，將臉埋到帕西佛脖子邊蹭了蹭。那男人容許了他的動作，但還是揪住了他伴侶的耳朵。

「放過梅林，」帕西佛緊緊捏住哈利。「不然我們可以聊聊當初你追求我時有多白痴。」哈利發出小小的哀鳴。他以前從沒表現的那麼糟糕過，但那些郵件簡訊的確有些過頭。

「還有你，梅林，必須跟你說你搞砸了，」帕西佛繼續說著。

「為什麼？」梅林問。「我把求愛卡給他了。」

「你，一場非常昂貴的聚會裡的一名alpha，把你的卡片給了一位侍者。一個年輕的，omega侍者。那有三種可能。第一，他沒興趣所以將它丟掉了。第二，他把它搞丟了然後沒有其他辦法找到你，鑑於你根本沒告訴他你自己該死的名字。」

「第三種可能呢？」

哈利眨了眨眼想通了。「第三，他覺得你只是在開他玩笑。」

帕西佛同意地點點頭。

「我從來不開人玩笑。」

哈利只是瞪著他。

「噢你不算數，你就是個混蛋，」梅林低聲碎念。他回想了一下那年輕人。「狗屎。」他懂了。「我必須向他道歉。但我需要找到他。我甚至不知道他叫什麼名字。」

老天爺啊把他從這個alpha的家族裡救走，帕西佛默念。「你可以很容易的從那餐點服務公司查到他的名字。」

哈利坐直了身體。「我們可以雇用他們。我們近期要舉行一場發表新遊戲的宴會。我們可以確保他會擔任那場的侍者。」

「好主意，」帕西佛說。哈利因為他的beta的讚美而洋洋得意。

「是的，這是個好主意，」梅林同意。「帕西佛，你能負責安排嗎？我知道這應該是蘿西的工作，但她正忙著幫堤兒蒂準備員工面試。」

「沒問題，」帕西佛同意。他拿出電話。「兩個禮拜。」

梅林噘嘴。他不想要等那麼久才能再次見到那名omega。

「完全是你自己的錯，」哈利低聲說。

在梅林能再次跳到他身上前帕西佛迅速地將自己的伴侶拖走了。

*********************************

  
伊格西在休息室裡幫忙準備托盤。「老兄，這裏是金士曼的辦公室耶，」他對傑莫說。

「所以？」

「所以？」伊格西驚恐地瞪著他。「他們研發電動遊戲。他們做了范倫坦系列遊戲啊？」

「媽的你知道我不玩遊戲的，」傑莫不屑地說。

「好吧，你記得那個我一直跟你提的，如果我如果能修完足夠大學課程後想參加的那份實習吧？」傑莫點頭。「就是這間公司。」

「喔。你打算在發送炸蔬菜(pakoras)時搞點關係？」

伊格西嗤鼻。「是蛤。」

他們的老闆走了進來。「好了男孩們，他們剛完成了他們的重大發表，那代表差不多該我們出場了。大家看起來都很開心。」她打開門。「好，去吧。」

伊格西、傑莫與其他三位侍者舉起托盤走入記者與員工之中。在伊格西正準備要將幾乎清空的托盤帶回廚房時看見角落裡的他。

「這操他的不可能，」他低聲朝自己說。他走向那男人。「黑老兄，能幫我解決這些嗎？」嗯，媽的那alpha跟他印象中一樣帥。

梅林微笑，那omega跟他印象中一樣美麗。「為什麼我都只有別人吃剩的？」

「因為你跟連環殺手一樣靠在牆邊，」伊格西咬住唇，他不知道為什麼自己在這男人身邊時老是把腦中的不管什麼都說出來。

梅林大笑，拿起了一個迷你咖哩餃(samosa)。「我不喜歡這類活動。」

「那你為什麼在這？」

「因為根據行銷經理的說法，當我們發表即將製作一款新遊戲時公司總裁出席會比較好。」

伊格西瞪大雙眼。「你是金士曼遊戲的總裁？」

「是啊也是創始人。在沒有被困在那些無聊狗屎中的日子裡，我確實會替一些我們家產品編寫程式。」

「呃…」伊格西有些搖搖晃晃地。「你們家的遊戲超他媽的讚，老兄。」

梅林微笑。「謝謝，」他看著那小子。噢他想要這個男孩。「你知道我的名字，我能知道你的嗎？」  
「伊格西，」伊格西想伸手握手，然後意識到自己還拿著托盤。他在為這場宴會工作而這個alpha是這宴會的老闆。在這一瞬間他感到難堪。「抱歉，先生，為了先前的無禮，我該回去工作了。」他匆匆趕回休息室後跌坐進椅子裡。

「尼好(Hullo)，」一道帶著甜美腔調的聲音傳來。

伊格西抬起頭。「你好，女士。只是在出去前稍微休息一下。不是在偷懶什麼的。」他不想要餐點公司惹上麻煩。

那位女士露出微笑。「我也是來這休息的。堤兒蒂，我是這間公司的人力資源主管(head of human resources )。」

「你也需要參加這種大型發表會？」

「我們正在朝一個算是新的領域發展，這會需要一些新血協助。」她解釋道。

「是怎樣的新玩意？」伊格西好奇的問。另一位女性進到了休息室。他看著那兩人看向彼此的視線，知道她們是一對。

新來的女人緊緊地盯著他瞧。「你就是那個侍者了。」

他覺得自己就像放大鏡下的蟲子。那個alpha的視線太過熱切。「這跟你有什麼關係。」

「老實說還有那麼一點，」她微笑。「蘿西摩坦，營銷主管(head of marketing)。」

「為什麼所有來跟我說話的都是什麼頭子？」伊格西咕噥。他不喜歡這樣。「我要回去工作了。」他抓起一面新的托盤。

「年輕的，針對小孩的教育性質遊戲，」蒂兒坦說。「發表會的內容。」

伊格西停下。「真的？多年輕？」

「四到八歲，協助讀寫與數學技能發展。」

他嘆氣。「沒人能把這類遊戲做的夠有趣，不是太幼稚就是太教條。」他朝她們笑了笑。「還是祝你們好運，或許你們記得自己寫的那些抱怨不停的故事(bitching stories)，孩子們也超愛那些，你們能行的。」他拿起托盤走進人群。記者開始散去，當他認為工作很快就能結束時一位男人走到他的面前。

「你好，伊格西。」

「我不認識你。」

「你的名字已經在這傳開了。」那名alpha從托盤上拿走一塊甜點。「很顯然你覺得我都寫些愛抱怨的故事。」

「噢我的老天，所以你又是哪個部門的頭子？」面對這些全都看起來對自己該死的有興趣的alpha們令他頭暈腦脹。

「哈利哈特，創意總監。」他微笑。伊格西必須承認這個alpha很有吸引力，充滿自信但讓人感覺是他應得的，不像許多的上流人士那樣強橫吹噓。「我寫了范倫坦系列的主線故事。」

伊格西不管手上那天殺的托盤了，任由它落到地上。「你當時他媽的在想什麼那樣子殺掉葛西兒？她是最讚的角色。」

「我們把她寫的太強了。」

「那就是為什麼她那麼讚。操他的范倫坦。誰在乎那該死的反英雄？她才是那個讓人沈醉於故事的角色。」伊格西指著他。「你能讓她是個長期臥底，或是變節，或是老天啊我不知道－」

哈利看著他。「我覺得你知道。告訴我我在這款最暢銷還得了獎的遊戲裡做錯什麼？」

「你還他媽的說對了的我告訴你，」伊格西咬牙。他排列起那些甜點來解說。「這是病毒大地(The Virus of Earth)你跟她的對決之戰對吧？」他移動蛋塔。「然後這裡，你有一扇管他媽是通到哪的門！到底為什麼她要像個英雄的撲倒些那太空陸戰隊給范倫坦爭取時間？明明她就能大喊一聲操翻那些狗屎然後扔出幾顆手榴彈後從那扇門逃走。」

「有點沒勁。」

「只要你接著寫一支新的遊戲，關於她在范倫坦被殺後接手了那邪惡帝國就不會。」伊格西抱怨。

哈利看著他。「這可好了，你的興趣不是做個侍者嗎？」

「不只是個侍者你這混帳，我在念大學。」

「念什麼，啤酒漏斗(beer bong*)和短裙？」

「喔滾吧你，我念教育與發展。」

哈利遞給他一張名片。「你知道我們正在徵人，也在尋找實習生。打給堤兒蒂，讓她安排面試。」

「鬼扯。」

哈利微笑。「我們偏好家族企業。」

「這聽起來不太對勁老兄！」伊格西說。

「伊格西，老闆超不爽，」傑莫趕來。

「狗屎。」伊格西撿起托盤，然後意識到在他爭辯的時候聚會已經完全結束了。「我絕對要被炒了。」

「除非你不想幹了，」梅林走向他。「我能表達我對食物與人員的滿意，你會沒事的。」他看向伊格西的手。「為什麼你有哈利的名片？」

「他提到一份實習的然後還有嚇人的家族企業啥的，」伊格西解釋。「他在說什麼？」

傑莫看著他們倆。「他就是那個求愛卡片alpha？為什麼你還沒像掛在大樹上一樣爬到他身上？」

「謝謝你啊，好朋友，」伊格西用手肘攻擊傑莫。

「只是說出老實話，我完全不介意你爬到我身上，」梅林說。「不過或許不是在這。我的辦公室裡有張很舒服的沙發。」

「我沒有要爬到你身上，」伊格西說。

「真可惜。那我可以約你喝杯咖啡嗎？」梅林提議。

「我要幫忙收拾。」

「不你不用，」傑莫急忙開口。「我能搞定。」他抓起伊格西的托盤後一溜煙消失了。

「你對我一無所知，」伊格西對那alpha說。

「所以讓我了解，」梅林差不多在哀求了。他忍不住挺起胸膛朝那omega展現自己。

「噢別擺出那模樣羅根，」伊格西咕噥。

一個男人從旁走過。「他選了這家餐點公司只為了要再見你一面，就讓他給自己出點醜吧。」

「謝謝你啊帕西佛。去記你的帳。」

「好的梅林。」他繼續走著，只微微歪頭向梅林露出一點頸部。

伊格西終於懂了。「噢老天，家族企業。我見到的這些人該死的全都是你的狼群。你設計了這一切好讓你的狼群能對我進行檢查？」

梅林一臉困窘。「也不完全是啦？」

「你到底想要什麼伙伴(mate)？」伊格西直接了當地問。「還有梅林？」

「就是那樣沒錯，」梅林微笑。「還有梅林是從大學時就擺脫不了的綽號。」

「就是那樣？」伊格西困惑地問。

梅林朝他笑。「我想找到我的伴侶(mate)。」

「找一個做兩份工作同時選修大學課程並且照顧他的妹妹好讓他的媽媽也能做兩份工作的傢伙？」

梅林聳肩，「是的。」

「你完全可以得到任何人。」伊格西搖頭。「為什麼要找這樣的？」

「因為你是完美的，」梅林幾乎無法站在原地。

「噢放鬆你那alpha的狗屎玩意，」伊格西說。「你不了解我，而我超級確定我絕對不完美。」

「你當然是，」梅林斬釘截鐵。

伊格西聽見身後傳來聲響，然後看見所有跟自己說過話的人都從門後看著他。他們快速地退了回去，門摔在哈利臉上。「你擁有的好一群間諜啊。」

梅林垂下頭。「你知道當一群白癡狼群的領頭alpha有多困難嗎？」

伊格西哼了一聲，「你根本連自己有興趣的omega的名字都沒得到。然後花了多少上千英鎊嗎在餐點服務上只是為了找到我。我想那個白癡是從上一路往下流的。」

「該死，梅林，我們喜歡他，別搞砸了！」哈利在門的另一邊大喊。

「一杯咖啡，」梅林請求。「拜託。」

那alpha的氣味有趣且充滿冀望。伊格西隨意地聳了下肩。「禮拜四的十一點前我都沒課，或許可以來杯早晨的咖啡。」

「Yes!」另一間坊間傳出大叫聲。

梅林露出一抹淺笑。

 

  
*beer bong: Bong是一個類似漏斗的東西，下面接一個很長的罐子。樓上的人拿著漏斗，往漏斗里倒酒，樓下的人把管子差到嘴裡，喝樓上人倒下來的酒。鑒於重力加速度，酒的流速很快，而且是喝酒的人控制不了的，需要迅速喝下。否則，稍有不慎，就會衝出口外，弄得滿身啤酒，狼狽不堪，成為旁人的開心果。  
<https://media.giphy.com/media/vGGVbEvhZKJCo/giphy.gif>  
<https://kknews.cc/zh-tw/food/bxbea6n.html>


	3. Chapter 3

「媽———，別管了。」伊格西哀嚎。

「不行，」她說。她從衣櫃裡拿出幾件比較好的衣服。「你有個約會了。一場真正的約會，你不能穿成平常上課的那個樣子。」

「我約過會媽，」伊格西說。他揮開西裝。「我才不要穿我那套該死的葬禮用的西裝去出席一個禮拜四早上十點的咖啡約會。」

「好吧。」她將它放到一旁。然後拿出他的襯衫。「有過多少次約會？」

「一些，」他叉起雙臂。「而且下課後我還要校園日照中心實習記得嗎，太好的服裝不行。」

「不要運動服就好，拜託？」

伊格西讓步，抽出一條牛仔褲和毛衣。「這樣可以了吧？」

「可以，」蜜雪兒同意。「這次不一樣。這是個alpha，還是個有身份的。有個狼群，噢我都要開心到暈倒了。」

「天啊，或許應該是你去跟他約會，」伊格西看著她。「媽？」

「這個嘛，有著狼群代表他有能力單獨供養並照顧他們。如果他辦不到他們是不會跟著他的。那代表你不用再跟以前一樣跟那些不知道叫什麼名字的傢伙連吃一元菜單(dollar menu)都還要均分帳單？我的男孩值得更好的。」

「原本也沒那麼差，」伊格西抱住媽媽。

「也沒有好過，」她回道。「我只是想要你能比我得到更好的。」她摸著自己脖子上的兩道標記。李與迪恩的。

「那就只是個約會，又不代表永遠。」他親了下她的臉頰。「今晚五點前會回家讓你能準備好出門工作。」

  
****************************************

「你有準備宣告禮(claiming gift)嗎？」哈利問。

「這才只是第一次約會哈利，走開，」梅林繼續敲著鍵盤。

「是沒錯，但我們全都已經決定我們想要留住他，不允許你搞砸。最好在他知道你是個蠢貨並逃跑前把他搞定。」哈利微笑。「我們幫你列了一份可接受的開場對話清單。」哈利遞出一張紙。他沒注意到梅林按下了桌上的一顆按鈕。「那麼現在，調情。我知道你的笑容能讓大部分的人尿在褲子裡，但還是讓我們來試試看。想像他說了什麼可愛的東西，來個微笑。」

梅林微笑。

「看，那就是你想要做掉某個人的笑容，」哈利不滿。他擺出一道迷人的微笑。「試著跟這一樣。低頭，像我這樣謙遜點。」

梅林瞪著他。「你是撞到頭了嗎？」

「我在幫你欸。」哈利轉向敲門聲。「我在幫忙，」他對帕西佛發誓。

「你發誓不鬧事。很抱歉梅－」帕西佛嗆住。「哈利，你這白癡。」

「現在我又做了啥？」哈利感到被冒犯了。

「他穿著他寫程式的毛衣，而他十分鐘後就該出門了！」帕西佛走向門口大喊。「 **堤兒蒂他穿著他的程式毛衣！** 」

「這屋子很大，她怎麼能聽得到你？」梅林問。他低頭看著自己，「我不覺得這件毛衣有那麼糟。」  
哈利都要哭出來了。「糟？」他深吸口氣冷靜下來。「不。不我絕不會穿上那種東西。相反我發誓我會把那條破布燒掉。」

「晚點，」帕西佛說。他聽見輕柔的跑步聲，然後堤兒蒂繞過轉角出現了。

「灰色西裝、格紋西裝外套、完全沒破洞的毛衣。我投毛衣一票，」她說。

哈利走過去把梅林從電腦後面拎了起來，將他絆倒在地後開始脫他的衣服。「灰色西裝。」

「不是每個人都穿西裝做所有的事，親愛的，」帕西佛解釋道。

「我們會，」哈利已經把梅林脫到只剩襪子與內褲。

「這個嘛，梅林不會，他沒像我們一樣耍派頭，不是嗎？」帕西佛遞出牛仔褲，襯衫與西裝外套。「這能展現出你對他足夠的尊重，但不至於穿得太過嚇人。」

梅林站起來。「我自己穿就可以了。」

沒人移動，他嘆口氣後做好準備。

「親愛的，」堤兒蒂開口。「記得買片餅乾給他，然後告訴他你想要讓他永遠沐浴在禮物之中。」

「第一次約會！」梅林大吼。

帕西佛推著他出門。「我代替我們的狼群向你道歉。」

「你一直都是最講道理的那個。」

「是的。」帕西佛輕輕地將他推向他的捷豹。「搞砸的話我會確定你接下來的五年都會接受私人稽核。祝你順利。」

梅林坐上車子後呻吟。他恨他們所有人。

*****************************************

  
伊格西坐在學校對面的咖啡廳裡，把紙巾撕成一塊塊。梅林遲到了。沒遲到太久，但夠久了。門叮噹地響起，他抬頭。不是梅林。但在他變得更不高興之前，他看見自己正想著的那男人在大樓之間死命狂奔。他移動起來的樣子真好看。

在衝進咖啡廳裡時梅林幾乎整個人撞上門。他磕磕絆絆地在伊格西面前停下，上氣不接下氣。「塞車。停車。糟。」

「你的辦公室離這裡沒那麼遠。」

「我家是。寫程式寫入迷了，忘記應該要先進辦公室。我買餅乾給你？」梅林絕望地看著他。「咖啡，一個禮拜的食物，一輛車？」

「你沒遲到的那麼久，老兄，」伊格西大笑。「一杯深烘焙和一片餅乾就夠了。」伊格西把隨行杯交給他。

梅林的微笑燦爛刺眼，他跑步後與放心下來的氣味籠罩住伊格西。梅林聞起來就像風暴，危險、滿富承諾。他去買了兩人的咖啡後坐了下來。

「哈囉，伊格西。」

「嘿，梅林，」伊格西露出一點微笑。「外套不錯。」

「謝謝，」梅林說。他順了順衣服。「我承認我本來打算穿毛衣來。我那個白痴小隊(Idiot Squad)偷襲我，建議這說這套能給人好印象。」

伊格西笑了一聲。「你啥，四十四，四十五歲？然後你讓你的狼群幫你打扮？」

梅林微微地挺起身。「四十九，其實。而作為部下他們是比我還要會打扮，所以我採納了他們的建議。」

「狗屎，」伊格西看著他。「你保養的真好。」

「那你幾歲？」梅林問。他從眼角瞄到一個女人在兩張桌子以外憤怒地朝他們兩人搖著頭。她看起來有些面熟。

「二十六，」伊格西輕鬆地說。

「我以為你的年紀更大一點，」梅林回道。那女人一頭撞到桌上。真的很面熟。

「不覺得我有被工作和學校折磨成那麼憔悴，通常要到期末才會這樣，」伊格西咧嘴。

那女人舉起一張白板，上面寫著 _問他大學的事，你這飯桶_ 。

卡蘿，哈利部門的人。他們準備了個間諜，真可愛。

「你修什麼？」梅林問。卡蘿點點頭後回到她的書本上。

「教育與發展，」伊格西說。

「但你想要跟著我們實習？」梅林好奇。

「我的選修都跟電腦編程相關，」伊格西喝著咖啡。「我認為它們能相互加成。我家小姑娘有言語障礙，我想要寫出一個能夠幫助她的程式。」

梅林微微地僵住了。「你有女兒？」

伊格西搖頭。「不是，我的黛西是－」

狗屎，梅林害怕自己聽起來是在批判。「那沒有什麼錯，當然了。小孩很棒，而且我絕對不會認為omega沒有自己的生活。哈利不真的是蘿西的生父，但對待她就像是自己的孩子。繼崽(Step-pups)就跟親生的一樣重要。」那些字自動地從梅林口中衝出來。卡蘿舉起牌子，上面寫著 _ **閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴**_ 。

梅林啪地把嘴闔上。一秒過後，「小孩很棒，」他虛弱地補充。

伊格西看向他。「你說完了嗎？」

梅林點頭，繼續閉著嘴。

「我的黛西是我的妹妹。媽媽的第二位alpha迪恩標記了她然後決定他不喜歡懷孕對她身體的影響，也不喜歡多一張嘴將會產生的開銷。他在七個月時把她推下樓梯。黛西早產了，有些發展障礙。我想幫她，」伊格西說。

梅林發出低吼，伊格西克制不住地向他露出自己的脖子。「我相信他進監獄了？」

「是的，媽媽現身指控，並給出更多他不法行為的資訊。他還要再蹲三年。」

「很好。」梅林狠狠地點頭。「我...我很抱歉擅自做出那樣的結論。」

「沒事，」伊格西說。「你也說了，如果她是我女兒也沒關係？」

「沒關係，」梅林發誓。他瞄向卡蘿，看見她給了自己一個讚。「我是說我能在大宅(estate)裡準備一間適合孩子的房間，但狼群超級渴望孩子。」

「你的房產*？」伊格西問。

「是的，我們的房子。」梅林說。他咬了口餅乾。

「你是說你的房子。」

梅林歪頭。「那是登記在我名下，但不，我們都住在那。」

「像是？」伊格西懷疑地瞇起眼。「你們是那種狼群？」他看起來有些被噁心到了。

「是的？」梅林困惑。卡蘿一臉驚恐。「我們很親密。」

伊格西露出反感的表情。「抱歉老兄，我不追求那一種的。」他站起身。「我只是...你說其中一個是你狼群的小孩。那真是－」他打了個哆嗦。

「她喜歡我們全疊在一起(pile*)，」梅林說。「她經常那麼要求。」

 

卡蘿驚恐地看著他，沒多想一秒地沖去拉響了火災警鈴。警報聲大作，灑水器澆濕了所有人。她抓起包包拔腿衝出咖啡廳。

全部的人都跑出了那棟建築，伊格西沒有停下腳步繼續跑著。

梅林跟著他。「我做錯了什麼？」他問，一點都想不明白。

「你們太令人作嘔了，」伊格西說。

梅林看著他，語氣堅定。「你答應跟我約會時就知道我擁有個狼群了。你甚至覺得他們有趣。」梅林的的目光簡直能殺人。「我不會為了伴侶拋棄我的狼群的。」

「我不要你那樣，但你期望你的伴侶會同意跟他們每一個上床？」伊格西大吼。人們停下腳步看了過來。

梅林震驚地眨著眼。「等等，什麼？」

「你說你們是那種狼群！坦白說那讓我覺得噁心，」伊格西說。

「我說我們會抱成一團(cuddle piles)。在電影之夜，或是有誰做了惡夢的時候，我們之中幾個人有從軍的經歷。」梅林回道。

「你們全住在一起，」伊格西說。「狼群不再那麼做了，誰在倫敦裡有那種空間？」

「這就是為什麼我們沒住在城裡，」梅林說。「我擁有一座由我家族持有一段時日的大宅。」

「你一直說房產(estate)，那到底什麼意思？」

「也沒那麼大，只有十五間臥房，」梅林愧疚地說。

「操他媽的(Motherfucker)！」伊格西開始往前走。「所以你超級有錢？」

「不？」梅林想了一下。「對？」他無奈地聳聳肩。「錢就一直在那，我沒認真的去想過它。」

「老天啊你不能對一個只靠白米過活五天的人這樣說，」伊格西呻吟。「那女孩不該跑走的，你認真的需要她的幫忙。」

「啊，」梅林感受到絕望。「她不是我安排的。」

「我知道，我有看見你認出她以及她第一次舉起牌子時震驚的樣子。那全映在甜點的罐子上了，」伊格西嘆氣。這個alpha真是有史以來最不開竅的男人了。但仍然是伊格西先妄下結論。「很抱歉我以為你們是噁心的性變態。」

「老實說，哈利和帕西佛在一起十幾年了，到現在還是想變態一樣纏著他。我在每個房間裡都放了消毒劑。」

「那裡到底總共有幾個房間？」伊格西問。他看著梅林數了起來。「噢操他的老天爺，你甚至不知道自己擁有多少房間。」

「不怎麼清楚，」梅林承認。「城裡的公寓只有十間房間，如果這有好點的話。」

「沒有，一點都沒有。」

「我要被稽核了，」梅林悲傷地說。

「啥？沒頭沒尾的突然說啥啊，」伊格西說。他看了一眼手錶，發現自己上課要遲到了。

「我收到了好幾條不准搞砸的威脅。我的社交技巧不好。」

「於是被安排了個人。」

「她在哈利的部門工作，」梅林伸出手。「伊格西我祝你一切順利。這次失敗的約會絕不會影響你進到這公司實習的機會。」

伊格西看著他。一個年近五十的alpha怎麼能看起來那麼像隻被拋棄的小狗崽？「或許我們能在下禮拜的晚餐裡談談實習的事？」

梅林用力地把快樂的大喊吞了回去。「那會很棒的。」

「而且我請客，」伊格西說。

梅林張開嘴。

「該死的由我請客，梅林，」伊格西警告。

梅林閉上嘴然後點頭。伊格西看向時間。「狗屎，老兄，要用跑的了。我再傳簡訊給你好嗎？」沒等他回應伊格西已拔腿跑向學校，跳過與繞過路上所有障礙。

梅林看著他遠離最後消失在視線中。那男孩太不可思議了。他掏出電話。「哈利，你最好給我躲起來。」他在電話被接通的瞬間開口。

「我不後悔！」哈利大吼後掛斷電話。

梅林回到咖啡廳查看拉響警報該補償什麼。他也一定要確保卡蘿下一次領薪水時會收到獎金。完全是她應得的。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *estate可以指鄉村裡的大片私有土地、莊園，也能指房地產
> 
> *原文："She likes the pile," Merlin said. "She asks for it regularly."  
> 在伊格西聽來很可能是蘿西喜歡這個體位（背後注意  
> https://gaysexpositionsguide.com/zh-TW/pile-driver/


	4. Chapter 4

在他城裡的公寓裡，梅林準備好要出門約會了。他改掉大門密碼，沒有任何一個白痴小隊(Idiot Squad)的成員能來干擾。他也把手機將他們設定成拒絕接聽的對象。他幾乎確定他們不會偷窺這棟建築，但他還是將窗簾都拉上以防有誰從外頭用望遠鏡偷看。他把自己這間公寓裡稀少的服裝選擇全試過一輪，最後選了西裝褲、毛衣和一件穿在裡頭的襯衫。其實就是他的標準制服。但這很舒服，並讓他能隨時依照不同位置的溫度變化做調整。

老天啊，聽起來就是個老人家。他思考著為什麼伊格西一直繼續給自己機會。他把額外獎金發給卡蘿，然後花了兩個小時跑遍整座大宅追殺哈利。同時他數了那裡頭到底有多少房間。

或許四十八間是很多。

門鈴響起，梅林不禁微笑。伊格西一分不差地準時。

「我覺得你們的門房認為我是來踩點的，」是伊格西開口說出的第一句話。「嗯，哈囉。」

「哈囉，伊格西。我覺得有更大的機會當他知道我擁有一間公司時會嚇一大跳，」梅林回道。「你要進來嗎？」

「那是畢卡索嗎？」伊格西指向他能看見的那面牆。

「接近了，康丁斯基。」

「反正是原作？」

「是的，當堤兒蒂接受這個狼群時送的禮物。」

「是嘛，我站在門外就行了。」

「伊格西，那只不過是幅畫，」梅林柔聲說。

「當然了老兄，或許改天，等我不擔心打破價值一千磅的煙灰缸的時候再說，」伊格西彎起的嘴角有些僵硬。

「我發誓這屋子裡的所有煙灰缸都是從別的地方摸來的。」

這次伊格西的笑容顯得比較自然了。「來吧，我們可不想遲到。」

「我們有訂位嗎？」

「沒，但套餐只到七點。」

梅林跟著伊格西出門，搭地鐵移動。他們沒有太多交談，但梅林看著那omega就很享受了。他身上有嬰兒沐浴露的味道，肥皂底下的柔軟氣息聞起來就像洗完晾在後院的床單。

伊格西帶著梅林進到這間小小的中餐廳。「相信我，只要點今日套餐就好，」說完後他走向櫃檯點了一份套餐和一壺茶。梅林照做。他探向自己的錢包，伊格西瞪了他一眼。「我請客，記得嗎？」他遞出三十塊。

「我由衷地謝謝你，伊格西。」

「你本來差點也要說Omega安文對吧？」伊格西指了一張角落的桌子後兩人坐下。

「 **沒有？** 」梅林問，伊格西只是看著他。「閉嘴，我老了而且有十年沒約過會了。」

伊格西看著他的樣子就像他瘋了一樣。「但你是個外表那麼好還有錢的要命的alpha，omega們全都會排著隊要跟你約會的。」

「你已經見識過我高超的約會技巧了不是嗎？」梅林乾巴巴的說。

「我相信你不是很擅長交際，但一定有一些沒因此被擋下。」伊格西向帶來他們的茶的服務生道謝。他絕對小心地幫自己和梅林各倒了一杯，將梅林的那杯遞給他。他拒絕去思考自己現在的這副模樣，一個為alpha準備食物的omega。

「我忙著建立我的公司接著維持我的公司，我還習慣擺著一張能嚇走所有人的臭臉。」梅林笑了出來。「而且老實說看著哈利追求帕西佛與他的幼崽蘿西是令我有些反感的經歷。我跟我的電腦們與狼群在一起就很舒適了。」

「所以你們有多少人？」

「五個。我、哈利和他的帕西佛。蘿西和她的堤兒蒂。」梅林露出有些壞心的笑容。「哈利郵購堤兒蒂給我，而當她到的時候，蘿西只看了一眼就撲上去了。」

伊格西忍不住大笑。「所以，哈利是alpha，能聞得出來，其他是beta跟omega？」

「蘿西也是alpha，堤兒蒂被識別為beta。帕西佛是beta。」

「狼群間不會打架？」伊格西總是聽說一個狼群內的alpha跟beta越多就越暴力。

「這個嘛我們玩桌遊時可不安寧，」梅林承認。「根據帕西佛的說法，哈利和我是忘記自己都已經要五十了的沒長大的狗崽，但通常是好玩。」

伊格西看著剛被端上桌的湯。「聽起來不錯。」

「是啊，」梅林同意。他嘗了那燙嘴的帶著酸味的湯。「這好喝。」

「對吧？這裡最讚了。只要別管他的裝潢，」伊格西看了眼那些廉價壁紙與破舊的桌椅。

「食物與身邊的人才是重點，」梅林對他說。他伸手輕輕捏了下伊格西的手後收回。

「媽的，老兄，剛剛那招不賴，」伊格西驚訝的說。

「堤兒蒂訓練了我整整一個禮拜，」梅林對著他的湯咕噥。

伊格西咬住嘴唇。「誰是這個好可愛的alpha啊？」他試著不要對這男人笑得太過分。他那麼努力，卻那麼的不擅長與人交往。他很確定自己聽見的那幾聲低吼都不帶惡意，梅林不是那種人。他只是...社交技能太過笨拙。伊格西決定放過他。「所以你最近都在寫什麼遊戲？」

梅林整個人亮了起來，在他忘了食物滔滔不絕地說著正在進行的新遊戲時，他的alpha氣息因快樂而翻滾。他揮舞的雙手差點撂倒為他們端來木須肉的服務生。「哎呀，對不起，」梅林漲紅臉尷尬地道歉。服務生揮揮手表示不在意，梅林停下不再說話了。

「你為什麼不說了？」伊格西專心對付木須肉時問。

「你不可能那麼有興趣聽那些。而且談論我的工作就在那份他們交給我的不不閉上你的嘴梅林清單上，」梅林解釋。

「我喜歡聽你說那些，」伊格西回道。他再吃了一點肉。「你對那充滿熱情，那很酷。在我那大部份的人工作都只是為了讓生活收支勉強打平，每一天的結尾都是比賽誰的腳比較痠痛。」

「但你想要的更多於是念了大學，」梅林說。「跟我講講大學吧。」

伊格西微笑，告訴他自己學了些什麼，還有黛西，他有多想要幫助她和其他的孩子。「我還不確定自己比較想要直接面對他們像是做言語治療師，又或是比較想可以寫出能有幫助的遊戲，」他坦承道。「要修的課還很多，還有時間能讓我做決定。」

食物吃完了，但伊格西不想就這麼結束。「酒吧離這不遠，請你喝一杯？」

「我很樂意喝一杯，」梅林同意。趁伊格西沒注意時他往盤子底下塞了一點錢，這兒的食物實在太棒了。

他們散步到黑王子，人很多，但他們成功找到一張桌子，伊格西離開去幫兩人弄點喝的。回來時他還帶著一台小小的裝置。「冷知識之夜，我付了參賽費了。贏的人有一百英鎊獎金。」

梅林啪地闔起雙手。「我愛冷知識。」

伊格西害羞地笑著，他本來還擔心梅林會嘲笑酒吧的冷知識活動。他們東拉西扯地閒聊著，直到酒保敲響鐘聲並將其中一台電視切到冷知識遊戲的畫面。伊格西咧開嘴，第一個出現的項目是運動類，「這個我來搞定。」接著畫面顯示拳擊的字樣。「這個我搞不定。」

梅林稍稍顯露出得意的模樣。「我來，我有在打拳擊。」

「所以那對肩膀就是這麼來的，」伊格西逗他。梅林臉紅，但把胸又更往前挺了一點。

梅林專心地盯著螢幕，題目閃出的瞬間他已經在平板上寫出答案。他輕鬆解決了拳擊的那三題。

下一組問題是二十一世紀的饒舌音樂，梅林毫不猶豫地把板子扔回給伊格西。伊格西回答完這組後繼續解決的下一個項目。他們在歷史題上相互合作，伊格西挺瞭解食物而梅林接手Doctor Who。

遊戲結束了，一分鐘過後酒保宣布四號平板取得勝利。伊格西從座位裡跳了起來，「嘿是我們欸。以前從來沒超過第三名，只拿過免費的洋芋片。」

「你應該去領回你的獎金然後或許我們能再喝一杯，」梅林說。

「當然，」伊格西跳下椅子前往吧台。他回來時聞起來那麼的快樂與驕傲。無與倫比且不管他如何反駁，他是完美的。梅林真心想要這個omega，為了狼群，為了他自己。他是他們所缺失的那一塊。該死的哈利是對的，他們原本是缺了一塊。

伊格西帶著更多飲料回來了，並試著將一半的錢塞給梅林。

「你自己留著小子，」梅林堅持。

「沒有你的話不會贏的，」伊格西抗議。

「你比我回答更多題。80/20？」

「55/45，」伊格西反駁。

「70/30。」梅林完全被逗樂了。

伊格西砰地把四十塊拍到桌上。「拿去不然沒有下次約會。」

梅林飛快地把錢收起來。

「該死的這就對了，」伊格西舉杯致意，梅林拿起自己的與他敲了一下。

「你知道的伊格西，如果你覺得自己很慷慨，或許應該與我們分享，」一位男人開口。梅林看向那人與他的三名同夥。Beta，全部都是，但都妄想自己擁有alpha的權威。他能看得出他們是個缺少領頭的狼群。

「噢滾吧你，普多(Poodle)，」伊格西說。

「你以為現在是在跟誰說話啊伊格西？」

「他媽的當然知道了羅仔(Rottie*)，我跟你們這幾個傢伙沒關係了，」伊格西回道。「現在給我滾開。」

「把你留在這跟誰待在一起？爺爺？」普多問。他往梅林從頭到腳看了一眼。「你是他的輔導老師還啥的嗎？」

「其實是約會對象，然後我們想繼續我們的約會了。晚安，先生們。」梅林請他們離開。

但他們還在原地。「我們高興待在這。你這又老又宅的alpha能做什麼？」他們全擺出傲慢的模樣。

伊格西一臉緊張，等著梅林出手攻擊好證明他有多強壯。

梅林只是聳聳肩。「我沒要做什麼，」他若無其事地說。「我的狼群夥伴，哈利？如果他在這，他會狠踹你們屁股讓你們到下禮拜都爬不起來，他喜歡顯擺。我呢？我只想喝完這杯然後送伊格西回家。祝你們有個愉快的夜晚。」

普多抓起梅林剛放到一旁的錢後譏笑。「看來這隻蠢崽只能找到你這種沒膽的老頭子基佬。喝你的酒吧。」他高聲大笑。「打賭等晚點他壓在你身上時你連他的結都感覺不到，蛋仔。」

「喂，你這混帳，」伊格西站起身準備大幹一場，但梅林跟著他站了起來會擋到他身前。

「別讓他們毀了我們的這個晚上，」梅林輕柔但堅定地說。

「是啊，他們不值得，」伊格西同意。他們走出酒吧，無視在他們身後發出污辱大喊的普多。他們站在外頭，伊格西皺眉。「對不起，梅林。他們是迪恩的然後...我很抱歉。」他很擔心一切就這麼砸了。

梅林搖頭，快速地抱了伊格西一下。「噢小子，幾個可憐的喪家犬不會毀掉你我的這個晚上的。」他摸摸口袋。「但我一定是把手機忘在桌上了。在這等我，我馬上回來。」梅林微笑，然後轉身跑回酒吧裡。他在飛鏢板前停下，拔起一支飛鏢。他走向站在吧台邊對他的愚蠢同夥們發表噁心言論的普多。他猛力將飛鏢插進那男人的手將他困在吧台上。普多發出尖叫，梅林伸手摀住他的嘴同時探身越過吧台抓起酒保用來切檸檬片的刀。他將它抵在普多的喉嚨上。「你們當中沒有誰能夠再往伊格西的方向看一眼，否則我發誓那將會是你們所做的最後一件事。」他厲聲警告，氣息危險地膨脹升起。

他們全部立刻後退，露出自己的脖子，意識到那個alpha比自己原先以為的危險太多。梅林伸手從普多的口袋裡掏出四十塊。「晚安，小子。」他輕柔地劃了下普多的頸部，知道刀上殘留的汁液能帶來額外的疼痛。

梅林走出酒吧，舉起他的手機。「找到了，小子，」他露出微笑。

「讚，」伊格西把鑰匙放回口袋，假裝停在路邊的的那輛外型招搖的車身上沒有刻著 _wanker_ 。

梅林伸出手，伊格西開心地握住。「我能送你回家嗎小子？」

「你不應該單獨待在我們那區外頭，」伊格西坦承。

「這個嘛我可以送你回家，然後你可以跟我一起等用電話叫的計程車，」梅林提議。

「要在外面等，黛西應該睡著了，不能吵醒她。」

「當然，」梅林說。他們牽著手走回公宅，伊格西幫梅林打電話叫了計程車。他們坐在階梯上等著。

「跟你的公寓不太一樣，」最終伊格西開口。

「有點。」

「太過不一樣？」

梅林吻了下伊格西的手。「我漸漸變得非常喜歡你了小子。」他注意到伊格西的氣味突然變得濃厚。他好想將鼻子埋入其中，但知道那將會太過了。

「你看起來還算過得去，」伊格西說。他看著梅林微微受到打擊的模樣。「而我或許也有點喜歡你。」他用肩膀撞了下梅林的。「這禮拜很忙，但下個禮拜天休息。」

「我那天完全屬於你，」梅林保證。計程車停下，梅林站了起來。「那之前傳簡訊給我？」

「好，」伊格西同意。他起身快速地親了梅林一下後跑上階梯。梅林坐進車子回到自己的公寓。一進到屋內後他立刻打回家。「哈利？我好像用飛鏢捅了一個男人。」

那花了對方好一會才停住大笑，才讓他能夠告訴他的狼群所有細節。

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rottweiler: 電影裡被蛋蛋摸走車鑰匙的那位


	5. Chapter 5

伊格西絞緊雙手，坐在小小候診間裡磕得人不舒服的椅子上。那...那太糟了。他們甚至不讓他見梅林。他只成功在他們帶走梅林時摸走他的手機，並且還好就算螢幕鎖上了，上頭還是有能播給哈利的選項。伊格西按下去，只來得及說出梅林人在聖安德魯的急診室哈利就把電話掛了。他完全不知道那是什麼意思，無助而孤單。媽媽能過來，但他知道醫院會嚇到黛西的。他只想要知道梅林沒事。  
聽見雜亂的腳步聲時他抬起頭，噢操他的老天爺啊整個狼群都來了。

哈利稍稍領前於其他人，帕西佛在他一步之後，蘿西與堤兒蒂跟在後頭，手牽著手。

「慘了，」伊格西說。他們同時停了下來並轉身看向他。「噢慘了。」

哈利大步走進房裡，用他的腿長看來只用了大概三步。「狀況回報。」

伊格西挺直了背。「我不知道。原本都很順利的，把她介紹給媽媽和黛西。然後他開始冒汗，然後臉色發白的抱住肚子。他全吐在香蕉太妃派上了。當然那不是最好吃的派，但我也不覺得那有那麼難吃。我知道我媽的廚藝不是很好但也不至於讓任何人反胃，好吧他還吃了黛西給他的食物。他不知道你永遠不能吃下一個三歲小孩給你的天殺的任何東西。我沒準備殺他的。我只是覺得該讓他跟我媽見面！」伊格西說個不停。他喘了口氣顯然準備好要繼續，但堤兒蒂穿過人群將他拉進一個溫柔地擁抱。

「噓，伊格西，噓，」堤兒蒂用著她的口音安撫。伊格西往她懷裡更依偎了一些。她聞起來有些奇特，同時像是omega與beta，但很舒服。

「我沒想要殺他的，」伊格西微微發出哭聲。

「我知道你沒有，」她說。

帕西佛退回走廊上，哈利來回踏步時蘿西出去弄點咖啡回來，堤兒蒂陪伊格西坐在一起。「很抱歉我們像這樣衝進來，」她補充。「他們，嗯我是說我們，有點太過保護欲，而且哈利聽到梅林進醫院時有些嚇壞了。」

哈利停下。「我才沒有嚇壞。」

「你帶了武器然後整路超速三十公里，」她斥責。「我還以為我們會躺著進到這呢。」

「一切都在我的掌控之中，」哈利擺擺手。

「你就是個惡魔。」

「他帶了武器？」伊格西低聲問。

「他有段”過去”，」堤兒蒂真的抬起手比出雙引號。「當他感到被威脅時，他喜歡有一兩件武器在手邊。只帶了幾把刀子、一把警棍、一隻電擊棒。至少他把槍留在家裡了。」

「什麼過去？刺客？」伊格西問。

「當然不是，」哈利說。「在我二十幾歲時大概用了好些個身份為MI6工作。」

堤兒蒂靠向伊格西。「他是龐德。」

伊格西哼笑。「啥啊，那梅林是Q了？」

堤兒蒂點頭，伊格西大笑出聲。

但接著他意識到堤兒蒂不是在開玩笑。「真的？」

「他們不怎麼談那些，」她說。「但他們還跟某些人聯絡，知道一些事情，而且有的時候，惡夢。」

蘿西帶著咖啡與她的父親回來了。她將咖啡發給大家，帕西佛走到哈利身邊，哈利立刻放鬆了下來，緊挨在他的beta脖子裡。

「他沒事的哈利。闌尾炎，他們準備送他去手術了，」帕西佛安撫道。

「我媽的食物殺了一個器官？」伊格西徹底震驚。

「不是，他這幾天已經有症狀了，但他不想讓你失望也不想取消。他知道去見你的媽媽和妹妹有多多重要，」帕西佛解釋。「他把它歸咎於緊張。」

「為什麼他要緊張？」伊格西不解。

「因為他跟小孩子相處就是悲劇一場，」哈利說。「那些不怕他的...其實他只遇過害怕他的小孩。」

蘿西笑了出來。「我十歲時第一次遇見梅林，他拍拍我的頭後給我一份銀行債卷等上大學用。」

帕西佛微笑。「你知道，那是我終於更加認真看待哈利的追求禮物的其中一個原因。」

「不是因為我？」哈利嚴重被冒犯到了，誇張地撅起嘴。「我溫和有禮，送你漂亮的禮物，蘿西也沒有踹我老二，」哈利看向伊格西。「她曾對帕西在我之前約會的omega那麼做過。」

「因為那男人就是惡夢一場，」蘿西咕噥。

「對不起哈利，因為我從來沒跟alpha約會過，當時你比較讓人不知所措，」帕西佛溫柔地吻了他一下。「但非常值得。」

「至少他沒帶債卷去給黛西，」伊格西說。「但那的確解釋了為什麼當他把禮物交給她時看起來一臉驚慌。」

「那是我挑的，也是我包裝的，」堤兒蒂說。「我應該先告訴他那裡頭是什麼。但他一定會挑毛病說一隻愚蠢的青蛙王子填充玩偶不夠好然後想要用自己的主意。我們只能做到讓他送僅價值一百英鎊的紅酒給你母親。」

「那瓶酒要一百英鎊！」伊格西大叫。「是裸體的木仙子(wood nymphs)親身碾壓葡萄嗎？」

哈利大笑。「你真的完全是他的omega。」

伊格西稍稍紅了臉。「我不知道，只過了幾個月不是嗎？」他和梅林約過一些會，梅林帶了一些求愛的禮物給他。Alpha會準備給omega的那種。然後他決定該是時候帶梅林去見見他的家人了。那還算順利。不算特別好。所有人都很緊張且有些僵硬。在一個alpha，還是一個上流階級的alpha身邊，蜜雪兒沒辦法完全放鬆，察覺到那緊張的黛西盡可能的遠離梅林。但她一直抱著那禮物，還把她跟媽媽一起在廚房裡創造出來的”湯”分了一口給梅林。

然後在他來得急告訴梅林那坨鬼東西是牛奶和花生醬和不知道她從媽媽那偷來的哪些香料混合而成只要做出吃東西的樣子就行之前，梅林已經把它放進嘴裡吞了下去了。

如果原本伊格西還沒愛上那alpha，那他為了伊格西的家人做出的這尷尬決定也會讓他落進去的。

而現在他跟梅林的狼群一起坐在醫院裡，所有人都盯著他就像看著什麼一件重要的東西。「幹嘛？」

哈利張開嘴但帕西佛飛快地伸手摀住。「我們說好的，哈利，」那beta嚴厲地說。

堤兒蒂順了順自己的褲子。「所以你的課修的如何了，伊格西？」

「還不錯。一學期只能修兩門，以我有的時間只能這樣了，但我喜歡那些課，」伊格西說。

哈利掙扎著想講話但帕西佛更用力地抓住他。伊格西想知道這到底是在演哪齣。

「那你有考慮來我們這實習嗎，這個夏天？」蘿西問。

「我想過，」伊格西承認。「但擔心這會有點靠關係了。」

「所有的人都靠人際關係得到優勢伊格西，」蘿西說。「而且相信我，如果我們不覺得你優秀，我們是不會讓你進來的。」

「是啊，但幾個月的約會不會讓這顯得正當不是嗎？」伊格西看向激烈扭動著的哈利。接著那男人使盡全力地往他伴侶踩了一腳，趁帕西佛吃通往後退時逃了出來。

「是的我知道我晚點必須為此付出代價，」哈利說。他抓住一把椅子拖到伊格西面前。「要做什麼才能說服你加入我們的狼群？」

伊格西茫然眨眼。「你說什麼？」

「梅林絕對會躊躇不前於是繼續追求你一年兩年。我要斬斷這害我們痛苦的根源。」

其他人只是發出呻吟。「冷靜，哈利，你答應過的，」蘿西開口。

「不，是你們答應了，我只是微笑並點頭，然後你們就當作那是同意了。我受夠明明有個完美對象站在面前時梅林還這樣瞎搞。」

「我不完美，老兄。」

「也是，你的逮補紀錄顯然也是那麼說，」哈利評論道。

「喂，那都是被封存的資料欸！」伊格西大吼。

「我認識一個人，那人認識一個人，」哈利說，好像解封青少年資料就跟煮咖啡一樣簡單。「但你這幾年都過得很正當。」

「才不只幾年，」伊格西咕噥。

「比你想讓我們認為的少。你只是變得更擅長不被抓到。」

「哈利，他的犯罪紀錄都跟他母親的alpha有關。在他一離開他們的生活後他就停止犯罪活動了。不是嗎伊格西？」帕西佛問。

「對，」伊格西承認。「是啊沒錯。」他看向他們全部。「我猜這足夠把我攆走了？」

「我不是正在勸誘你接下白痴指揮官(Herr Commandant Idiot)的職位嗎？」哈利說。「我們這幾個禮拜裡知道你的過去了，而我們都有一些過去。嗯堤兒蒂沒有，她是完美代表，」哈利解釋。

「我三年級時從達納那偷了一支筆，」堤兒蒂說，「兩天後還給他了，那罪惡感太強烈。」

「白痴指揮官？」伊格西笑了一聲。

「他叫我們白痴小隊，雖然那傢伙因為不想讓自己想追求的男孩不開心就把自己搞到躺進醫院。白痴狼群的頭狼是個白痴。」

「基督啊哈利，你老是這個樣子說話嗎？」

「是，」所有人一起嘆氣。

「哈利，你的方式不對，」帕西佛說。

「我們被其他事分心了，你也不讓我建議用送車來請他加入我們。」

帕西佛搖頭。「伊格西，請給我你的信箱。」

伊格西唸出地址，很快地他的電話響起。

帕西佛看起來對自己的表現很滿意。「一份三十頁的pdf檔。裡面有梅林的履歷，狼群去年的個人財務報告，我們的慈善機構，還有完美十二頁的成為這個狼群家族omega的利與弊。」

蘿西朝他父親翻了一個白眼，但哈利站起來狠狠的吻住他。

「我太愛你的腦袋了，」哈利說。

「嗯哼，我是這狼群裡唯一一個充分發揮作用的人了，」帕西佛回道。他任由哈利再一次吻上他。

「好了，你們知道嗎，現在我開始有點了解梅林對浪漫的概念了，」伊格西瞪著他們說。他看向堤兒蒂。「蘿西也跟他們一樣嗎？」

「當然不一樣！」蘿西說。

堤兒蒂親了下蘿西的臉頰，然後趁蘿西沒看到時朝伊格西點頭，用嘴型無聲地說了 _最糟的那個_ 。

「你們要嚇尿我了，」他對所有人說。他看著他們萎了下去，氣味亂成一團。噢，他們是真心想要他。這操他的瘋人院狼群想要他。「但是，我想這是好的方面的驚嚇。」他們全都振作起來了一點。「只是你們可以別把排場搞得太大嗎？如果我們在一起是對的，答應我別讓梅林拖太久。」

「想來大宅看看堤兒蒂正在幫你媽媽和妹妹裝潢的房間嗎？」哈利問。

「你看...這就是我剛剛說的，」伊格西說。「別告訴我那種事，」但他還是忍不住。「黛西喜歡紫色和綠色。」

堤兒蒂拿起手機記下來。「我還沒真正開工，」她保證道。

「那就好。」

他們全都坐了下來，狼群圍在伊格西身旁聊天而他就只是看著他們，他們與其他人相處的放鬆模樣，他們外漏的喜愛之情。帕西佛摸著他女兒的後腦勺，哈利牽著堤兒蒂的手。他任由他們逗弄自己時肩膀間的碰撞。

他不再感覺孤單。

醫生走進房間，往人群看了一圈。

伊格西害怕自己會被推上前，但哈利認真聽醫生說話並上前去。「哈利哈特，我是他狼群的第二位且是他的最近親屬。」

「他會沒事的。我們趕在爆掉前將它移除了，接下來所有的事就簡單了，」醫生解釋道。「他脫離麻醉的速度很快，已經醒來了一點。說了『別讓白痴小隊搞砸』？我確定那是在醉麻藥。他還一直喃喃唸著伊格西。」

伊格西整個人漲成深紅色，堤兒蒂抱住他的手臂。

「大約三十分鐘後他能一次一位訪客探視，只能簡單地打聲招呼，明天你們就全都能進去了。」醫生說完後離開。

「梅林真的叫你們白痴小隊，我還以為那只是個玩笑？」

「我幫我們所有人做了馬克杯，」哈利說。「我是白痴小隊隊長(Idiot Squad Leader)。」

「他的上面是寫白痴指揮官(Herr Commandant Idiot)嗎？」伊格西開著玩笑。

「燙金的，」哈利承認。

伊格西有點愛上這個狼群了。

三十分鐘後他們全將他推到第一位。他試圖抗議但蘿西舉起拳頭。他坐到梅林床邊。「梅林，」他輕聲地說。「羅根，你這大白痴。你應該更加好好照顧自己的。」

「這就是我的日常生活，」梅林低語。

伊格西意識到他根本沒睡著，只是閉著眼。

「你的狼群超瘋。」

梅林呻吟。「別因為他們拋棄我。拜託。」

伊格西靠過去吻了下梅林的額頭。「老兄，我覺得未來很長的時間裡我哪兒都去不了。」

「噢。太好了，」梅林說。

「是啊，太好了。」伊格西再次親吻他。「我會向白痴小隊隊長提出入隊申請。」

「他該幫你做個馬克杯，」梅林睡意朦朧地回道。「狼群裡唯一的非白痴。」

伊格西笑了出來。「很確定白痴病毒最終會感染到我身上的。就像被殭屍咬到。」他捏了捏梅林的手。「明天見，我的alpha。」

當站在走廊裡時他才意識到，他剛剛把梅林稱作自己的。老天，白痴小隊絕不需要知道這個。

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

「嘿，安娜？」課後，當大家收拾著東西時伊格西開口。

「什麼事，伊格西？」她綁著馬尾，他能看見她脖頸上的兩道咬痕。一個屬於alpha，另一個屬於狼群。

「我能請你喝杯咖啡，跟你談談？」

她悄悄摸上其中一道記號。「嗯...」

伊格西搖頭。「不是那樣的，我只是...我正在被某人追求而我有些關於狼群的問題？唯一知道的是住我隔壁的那一對，但我不覺得他們是我想了解的那種狼群。」

安娜露出笑容。「好啊，對街那間？」

他們邊走邊聊著即將到來的期末，伊格西買了杯咖啡跟一片餅乾給她，兩人坐進角落的座位裡。

伊格西口袋裡的手機震動。「抱歉。」

「沒關係，」她喝了口咖啡。

伊格西很快地讀完那篇簡訊，回完訊息後將它放到一旁。「在白痴小隊傳下一篇訊息來之前我應該有二十分鐘時間。」

「什麼？」

「狼群。白痴小隊。他們從梅林那拿到了我的電話號碼於是...」伊格西聳肩。「你知道跟狼群扯上是什麼樣子。」

「噢，對，我們每隔幾天就要相互聯絡一次，」她回道。

伊格西嘆了口氣。「你不用處理因印度奶油雞(butter chicken)或印度咖哩引起的可能還帶有武裝的打鬥吧？」

安娜大笑。

伊格西打開哈利與蘿西拿著刀在廚房外相對，背景中的帕西佛正在煮飯的照片給她看。

「伊格西，如果他們是支暴力的狼群，你應該閃遠點。」安娜有些擔心。

「他們從來沒有傷害過彼此，他們只是全都非常固執。」

「他們的頭狼應該要解決這些紛爭保持狼群和諧的。」

「是啊我很確定他那時正在他的辦公室裡然後又一次的忘記食物的存在。我常常要在吃飯時間時傳訊息提醒他去吃東西，」伊格西聳肩。「所以你的狼群在一起時，你們真的喜歡抱成一團？」

安娜翹起嘴角。「是啊，每幾個月我們都會特別聚在一起，吃個晚餐然後窩在一起。」

「所以不是一個禮拜至少一次。」

她微微笑出聲，「誰有那種時間跟空間這樣做？」

伊格西這才意識到自己或許犯了個錯，他的狼群是自成一格的怪咖。「那你們的狼群omega做什麼？」

「做什麼？」

「像是為狼群做些什麼？」

「我猜是負責大家的聚會？照顧alpha？」安娜聳肩。「我是說，不像以前那樣了對吧？」

「是啊。」這曾經是不可能的事。「總之謝啦？」伊格西拿起自己的咖啡。「下週上課見。」

「不客氣，伊格西。」安娜將手放上他手臂微笑。「加入狼群有點嚇人，將有很多人深入到你的生活中，但那很值得。」

伊格西聽見門鈴響起的聲音時轉頭查看。「帕西，我以為我是跟你約一個小時後？」

帕西佛走了過來，盯著放在伊格西手臂上的那隻手。「伊格西，我來接你比你自己過去公寓容易。我們現在回家。」

伊格西稍稍愣住了。「家？噢不要在瞪她了，她只是幫忙給我一點關於狼群的建議。」

帕西佛點頭。「向您道歉，女士。」

安娜微微地點了下頭。「沒事。」她收拾好自己的東西。「注意安全好嗎伊格西？」

「我會的，」伊格西保證。當她一離開，他立刻朝帕西佛皺起眉頭。「現在給我聽著，你們這群傢伙都必須給我冷靜，記住了嗎？她還以為你們準備把我鏈起來關在地牢裡。」

「我們不會那麼做，遊戲室是給夜間活動用的。如果你被鍊在裡面，會妨礙到其他要用那房間的人，太沒禮貌了。」

伊格西眨了眨眼。「你真是我有史以來見過最厲害的冷面笑匠。」

帕西佛嘴角微微升起。「性愛地牢列在加入狼群的優點的第三頁。」

伊格西輕聲笑著。「真該好好讀一讀那玩意。」

「讓我帶你回我們的家，伊格西，」帕西佛說。

「好吧，好，我們走吧。」伊格西準備好要瞧瞧那棟屋子了。

  
*****************************

  
「不，」伊格西瞪著那棟建築。「不，我才不進去老兄。」

帕西佛嘆了口氣，「你遲早要進去的。」

「你們到底他媽的為什麼一直把它稱作一間屋子(house)？」他問。

「因為那是容納一個家庭的結構物，有著屋子通常會有的房間，所以....屋子。」

「那是屋子組成的哥吉拉。它吃掉了其他的屋子。」

「我去找梅林，處理發瘋的人員不在我的職務內容說明中。」

「你跟一個半夜兩點傳簡訊問我覺得巨蟒劇團(monty python)裡哪個演員最好的男人結為伴侶。」

「處理哈利以外的瘋子不在我的職務內容說明中，」帕西佛修正道。他捏了伊格西一下後走上大宅前的踏階。

伊格西震驚地瞪著這個地方。這是電影裡才會出現的場景。現在的人們再也不住在這種地方了吧，這是給遊客和...和...和...總之不是給像是生活在社會住宅的男孩那類人住的。

他看著梅林從樓梯上走下來，動作因為幾個禮拜前的手術而仍然有些緩慢。又或是他忘記要做伊格西傳給他的文章裡建議的伸展運動。並不是說他傳了關於何謂有責任心的電腦使用的文章給他的alpha。狗屎，他必須停止繼續把梅林稱為他的。

梅林拉開副駕駛座的車門後蹲在伊格西身旁。

「老兄，起來，那一定會痛，」伊格西說。他看到那alpha皺眉了。

「等你出來後我就會起來。你不用一定要進去，」梅林保證。

伊格西走出車子，幫著梅林站起身。兩人靠著車子望向大宅。

「所以你不只是有錢，你是超級富豪，」伊格西說。

「它只是屬於我的家族大概一百二十年，」梅林說。「不是我們建的。」

「如果那屬於你們那麼久的時間，你怎麼會是蘇格蘭人？」

「我是稍微分出去的旁系後代，但是在我二十九歲時我是最後一個alpha了，於是成了繼承人，」梅林解釋。「那...我從沒想過擁有一個狼群，那時哈利跟我是多年的朋友，都對我們在政府的工作感到厭倦了。哈利載著我來這裡看看這座大宅。我們進進出出走遍整座大宅。那花了好幾個小時，最後我們進到了這個房間。這明顯是為了家庭而建。這，那個房間，讓我們倆呆住了，意識到自己都錯過些了什麼。哈利，那一個該死的靠外勤任務讓我的生活陷入許多悲劇的的趾高氣揚的alpha，跪到我他媽的腳邊，說：『我宣告您是我的狼群alpha，我的所作所為將只為帶給您榮耀與驕傲，您的意志是我的意志，您的願望是我的願望，』然後他低下了他天殺的頭。」梅林望著大宅。「我揍了那蠢蛋一拳然後發現他認真的不得了，於是我們成為了這座巨大屋子裡的由兩頭alpha組成的狼群。」

「他很大，該死的大的不得了，」伊格西說。他靠向梅林挽住他的手臂。「但他是頭美麗的怪獸。」

「等到你看見暖氣費的時候就知道了，」梅林玩笑道。

伊格西繼續看著它，等著它看起來不再是他生命中看過最驚人的事物。「為什麼在這之前你都沒有過一個omega？」

「因為我忙著建立公司，忙著幫哈利建立他自己的家庭。我的狼群的快樂更重要於我自己的。而且因為我真正遇見的那幾的個人當中，沒有一個是對的。」

「而你覺得我是對的？」伊格西困混不已。

「我知道你是對的，伊格西。」梅林親吻他的頭頂，冒險地用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脖頸。伊格西喉間發出低吟。

「狼群omega對你、對他們來說是什麼？」

「你將會是我們的中心，等同於我發出指令，只是我發出指令的機會幾乎不會再有因為你將試圖指揮那些圍繞在你身邊的笨蛋們，你將會是那一個主導一切的。你可以主持家庭預算、計畫狼群旅遊，保持我們心靈的平靜，」梅林說。

「當然了，因為那都是些簡單的工作，」伊格西打趣道。「你想要小孩嗎梅林？」

「想，」梅林說。「我不會向你說謊，兩個或三個會很好。」

伊格西點頭，那一直都是自己想像過的模樣。

「有了這些，我也能算是個莊園女主人了*。」

「我超討厭傲慢與偏見，」梅林說。「改天給我來點勃朗特(Brontes)，就算只是安妮(Anne)也行。*」

「這真他媽的太大了，梅林，」伊格西不只是在說那房子。

「我會買一雙溜冰鞋給你搞定那些走廊，」梅林保證。

「好了，我準備好進去了。」

梅林跟著伊格西一起走了進去，快樂的向那omega展示自己所有能提供給他的。

當伊格西大喊時他完全不驚訝，「狗操他的屎(Bull fucking shit)，從裡面看起來更大。」

帕西佛從某扇門內探出頭。「這房子的尺寸在給你的pdf的第六頁，是同時為加入狼群的利與弊的一項。」哈利的手冒了出來將帕西佛拖回房裡去。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文為："Of all this, I could have been mistress."。傲慢與偏見："And of this place," thought she, "I might have been mistress! …  
> *勃朗特三姊妹：夏綠蒂·勃朗特，代表作《簡愛》；艾蜜莉·勃朗特，代表作《咆哮山莊》；安妮·勃朗特，代表作《荒野莊園的房客》


	7. Chapter 7

「媽，我們不是要去跟女王喝茶，」伊格西驚恐地瞪著黛西。「黛西你穿的是？」

黛西穿著媽媽買給她的那套禮服蹦跳轉圈，飛揚的裙擺沙沙作響。「我公主。」那的的確確是套公主的禮服，完全的粉紅色，蓬裙上有著蕾絲與亮片。「我去城堡所以我需要公主禮服。」

「那不是城堡，」伊格西咕噥。「那只是座莊園或是大宅。」

「那地方到底有多少房間？你連用你的手機一次拍下它完整的樣子都沒辦法，」蜜雪兒高聲說。她正手忙腳亂地整理著自己身上那套比往常要好得多的洋裝。

「不到五十間，」伊格西皺眉。「然後媽，我瞭解她想要徹底當個公主，但那件禮服真的是...」伊格西努力思索無聊的禮貌說法。

「那間慈善二手店跟我保證這是件適合會面的禮服。」蜜雪兒在黛西的服裝投下額外的花費，想要她的女孩能給人一個好印象。

「適合參加你的葬禮啦，」伊格西說，蜜雪兒搥了他一下。「他們就只是普通人。」

「他們有個女王？」黛西問。

伊格西張開嘴，他有好多種可怕的回答方式，全都跟哈利有關。蜜雪兒知道他的兒子正想著某些可怕的事，警告地看了他一眼。

「沒有，黛西，他們沒有女王，」最後伊格西還是這麼回答了。伊格西穿著他最好的褲子以及梅林買給他的其中一件襯衫。好吧，是哈利買的然後由梅林送給他。梅林自己挑的禮物通常是書或是以電線與電路板製作成的古怪小雕像。他不知道那些都代表了什麼但他把每一個都放到了自己的櫃子上。他知道這是很重大的一步，將她們帶去大宅介紹給狼群。看看他們是否能融洽相處。他知道他們不會用糟糕的態度對待媽媽的，但仍然，他們仍然是那樣的上流人士而他與他的姑娘們不是。

公寓的門被敲響了一聲，伊格西能感覺到笑容在自己臉上升起。他的屬於梅林的微笑。他前去應門。「嘿，老兄。」

梅林笑著微微彎下身，嗅著並蹭了蹭伊格西的脖子。伊格西靠上前迎合著他的動作，然後親了下他的臉。他將梅林拉進屋子。「黛西，你還記得梅林先生對嗎？」

黛西躲到媽媽身後害羞地點點頭。「我有公主禮服。」她指指自己的裙子。「因為你帶我們城堡。」

梅林能看見說話對她來說有些困難，但也看見伊格西對她的努力有多驕傲。梅林向她遞出一只袋子。「那麼我想一位公主應該會需要這個。」

黛西看向伊格西，得到肯定的頷首後她跑了過去接過袋子。

「要說什麼呀黛西？」蜜雪兒戳戳她。

「謝謝，」黛西微笑。

「不客氣，小傢伙，」梅林咧嘴。

黛西撕開包裝紙後驚呼一聲。她拿出了那個后冠。「媽媽！亮亮。」

「那的確很漂亮，」蜜雪兒同意。她蹲下幫黛西將它戴上。她重新站了起來，「謝謝你，梅林。她喜歡這類東西，她自己那個從一元商店買的已經有些“寶石”弄丟了。這個看起來結實多了。」

「這是鑽石，」黛西轉著圈大聲說。

「不親愛的，」蜜雪兒說，「只是塑膠和玻璃。」

梅林張開嘴。「其實那是堤兒蒂的。那是嗯...不是玻璃。」

伊格西瞪了他一眼。擺出那個被哈利稱作『我的alpha是白癡。』的表情。「那他媽的最好不要給我是真的鑽石，老兄。」

「不是，當然不是。是白金和水晶。」梅林微笑，一臉高興，很確定那沒問題。

不過伊格西的注意力落到另一件事上。「堤兒蒂該死的真的是個公主？」

「不是，」梅林悠哉地回答。「只是有幾項頭銜，最高的也不過是爵位。技術上來說哈利擁有更多的頭銜。」梅林頓住。「你沒讀過帕西佛給你的那份報告的第十一頁？」

「我在看到預算圖表時睡著了，」伊格西說。「頭銜？」

黛西試著跟上。「我見公主？」她興奮地都要發抖了。

「今天你會見到兩位非常了不起的女人，我覺得她們是公主，因為她們的行為而非頭銜。」

蜜雪兒看向伊格西，明顯地嚇壞了。他伸手握住她的。「好了，沒事的。我有要他們弄得簡單點。」他瞪向梅林。「而你要確保他們弄的簡單點。」

梅林猶豫。「他們真的非常興奮有孩子拜訪。」

「噢操他的老天，」伊格西說。

「別說髒話！」

「操老天，」黛西重複唸道，就像她一直都跟著伊格西那麼做的。

「抱歉，媽，」伊格西垂下頭。「梅林，黛西的安全座椅在那。」

「我已經為家庭用車買了三組了，」梅林解釋。

「當然你已經那麼做了，」伊格西嘆氣。

「他很有安全意識，那沒有什麼錯，」蜜雪兒微笑。這向她顯示伊格西遇到的或許是個可靠的對象，而不只是個有錢的傢伙。「該出發了，跟我們保證過有個很讚的茶會的。」

梅林微笑。「我保證我們沒做得太過火的。」

 

********************************

 

伊格西瞪著身穿正式長禮服與無尾小禮服的狼群成員們，以及有如童話故事般擺在房間正中央的那套女王規格的茶具套組。「我應該要驚訝的。」

「我離開的時候他們還穿著普通衣服，」梅林發誓。「唯一的驚喜應該只有房間。這間黛西的遊戲房，堤兒蒂設計的。」牆上畫有城堡，巨大的假樹立在角落，有著通往舒適小窩的一道暗門。

堤兒蒂與蘿西走向前對黛西行了大大的一道皇室屈膝禮。「黛西公主，歡迎來到這個茶會。」兩人一同說著。

黛西咯咯笑著也想擺出屈膝禮，伊格西一點火氣都冒不起來。

帕西佛上前對黛西鞠躬後轉向蜜雪兒。他鞠躬致意並親吻了一下她的手背。「夫人，歡迎你們來到我們的家。」

「狗屎，應該是我要說這個的，」梅林咕噥。

伊格西笑了一聲。感謝老天梅林把禮貌都留給其他人了，他沒那麼完美是件好事。

哈利朝著兩人微笑。「茶準備好了。」他深深地鞠躬後拉出一張漆得有如王座的椅子。「黛西公主，有這個榮幸嗎？」

黛西笑著蹦跳跑了過去，哈利溫柔地將她抱進椅子裡後將椅子往桌邊移近一點。

帕西佛向蜜雪兒抬起手臂，後者仍因這一切而感到有些暈眩。「牽上你該死的omega，」帕西佛嘶聲對梅林說。

梅林茫然地眨了幾下眼睛。「噢對，好。」他向伊格西抬起手臂。

伊格西無視了那手臂，十指交扣地牽住對方坐到座位裡。哈利將含羞草(mimosas, 一種雞尾酒)遞給大人們，然後將小小的裝著巧克力牛奶的塑膠香檳杯遞給黛西。梅林直直盯著水果塔，哈利咳了一聲瞪了他一眼。他顯然地一頭霧水。

「敬酒你這白癡，」蘿西聽見有人咳了一聲。堤兒蒂噓她但自己也朝梅林看了一眼。

梅林舉起自己的杯子，「敬我們最榮幸也最歡迎的客人們。」

「歡迎，」狼群一同說。黛西灑出了一點巧克力牛奶到那潔白的桌巾上時沒有人大呼小叫。

伊格西看著狼群在他媽媽與妹妹身上投以誇張盛大的注意力，對她們說話，聽她們說話。梅林將食物放進伊格西盤裡後推推他。伊格西喝了口飲料並吃下那份食物後靠向黛西想幫忙，但堤兒蒂早已將蛋糕分成小塊，黛西因所有人的殷切照顧樂不可支。

在伊格西心想這一切比他所能夢想的都還要更好的時候，他從眼角瞄見媽媽站了起來。

「我要－」

「出門左手邊的第三間，」梅林說。

蜜雪兒點點頭後匆忙地離開了。大家繼續聊著天，蘿西拿出幾張釣魚趣(Go Fish)的卡牌，哈利開始吹噓自己每次都贏。黛西瞪他，「不不我釣魚最厲害。問伊格西。」

「你的確很厲害，」伊格西附和。他發現媽媽離開了一段時間了。他靠向梅林，「我去看看媽，好嗎？」

正在對付他的第四個水果塔的梅林心不在焉地點點頭。

伊格西走過走廊，但廁所是空的。他聽見對面傳來一點聲響，於是走進那間應該是客房的房間。「媽？」

「我沒事，」她說，但她正在擦眼淚。

「媽，」伊格西向前抱住她。「這太過火了對吧？我要那群白痴小隊低調一點的，但他們真的很想要你喜歡他們，他們還都很想要有一隻小狼崽可以寵。」

「他們做的這些全都是為了打動你，」蜜雪兒說。

「是啊，要他們可以停下了，但你知道有錢的那些傢伙，錢比常識多。」

「黛西講話時狼群不會打斷她。當她結巴或想不出怎麼說時他們不會擅自補上他們認為的字。他們讓她說完。」

「我把學校的一些文章拿給他們讀過，再加上他們現在正在製作給小孩玩的教育遊戲，」伊格西說。「他們都是好人，媽，最好的我想。」

「梅林對你提出正式請求時，如果你不說好，我會拿你爺爺的板球棒敲你的頭，」蜜雪兒警告。

「媽，我們還沒到那一步，」伊格西微微紅了臉。

「但那天會到的，到那時候你會說好，」蜜雪兒說。「因為我想要你擁有這全部。這個家庭，這份安全，擁有那個看著你的男人，看著你就像一名alpha會做的。以驕傲與喜愛看著你，就像你是世上最美好的存在。」

「爸爸也是那樣看著你嗎？」

「是的，」蜜雪兒說。「你值得這一切。而你的妹妹也值得來到這在他們造的遊戲室裡跳舞玩耍。」蜜雪兒搖搖頭。「想想每次她造訪這要花上多少錢啊，但這會對你的孩子們有好處的。」

「你誤會了，蜜雪兒，」梅林的聲音從門邊傳來。「請跟我來。」他領著兩人上樓來到家庭區域。「蘿西和堤兒蒂的是尾端那間，帕西佛與哈利的在這。所有的臥室都是隔音的，」他一臉嚴肅地說明。「主臥室在相反的那一端，」他邊走過幾個房門邊指著。「而這間是給你的，蜜雪兒。」

梅林推開門，那是間感覺舒緩的臥室，但配上幾抹戲劇性的粉紅與紫色。他打開一道側門，「然後這是黛西的房間。」這是另一個建給公主的空間。「堤兒蒂有個當地小學的檔案，蘿西有份關於各處職缺的清單，又或是我們可以安排你回到學校，如果你想的話。」梅林尷尬地聳聳肩。「我以為伊格西了解當他加入的時候，如果他加入狼群，你們兩也會一起。」

「梅林，」伊格西的聲音幾不可聞，伸向梅林的手顫抖著。

「哈利從不在意蘿西不是他親生的。而我知道比起妹妹，黛西更像是你的女兒。我從沒想過要讓你跟她以及你媽媽分開，」梅林說。他靠近捧起伊格西雙頰。「我這裡有足夠多的房間。」

「你有裝得下他媽的一整支足球隊的足夠多的房間，」伊格西說。「這也在帕西佛的pdf裡？」

「是的。」

「該死的為什麼不是寫在第一頁？」

「晚點我會與他討論如何處理他的組織系統，」梅林保證。

「你做了這一切，就算我們都還未正式承諾任何事，」伊格西震驚。他環視著房間然後發現媽媽已留下他們倆離開。

「我想讓你知道我是真心的。」

伊格西將兩人距離縮得更小，將額頭靠上梅林的。「你讓我不知如何是好。」

「在我每一次見到你的臉時你也對我做了一樣的事。」

「這句真操他的不賴，這不是跟哈利學的吧。」

「堤兒蒂，」梅林微微地笑了。「就考慮一下，考慮永遠跟我在一起。」

「我正非常用力地考慮中，」伊格西發誓。

「我們真的不該將你妹妹獨自一人留在那群白癡中太久。」

「那沒有那麼糟啦，」伊格西說。

梅林看了他一眼。「為什麼你到現在還沒學會只要有他們，永遠只有更糟？」

兩人下樓然後往遊戲室裡偷瞄。梅林嘆著氣把門重新關上。「哈利的西裝是Tom Ford的。」

「我覺得巧克力應該不會太顯眼。」

「你知道我有多喜歡你吧，小子？」

「當然了，老兄。」伊格西微笑。

「很好，那麼原諒我這麼做。」梅林砰地推開門將伊格西推了進去，讓他做為早已開打的食物大戰的炮灰。他必須從毀滅中救下僅存的那個水果塔。他的omega的犧牲能讓他成功。伊格西會原諒自己讓他的臉被蛋糕砸中的。

大概。

他會幫他的omega買輛車以防萬一。

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 該是讓這篇文符合NC-17標籤的時候了。

 

堤兒蒂對梅林擺出不贊同的表情。「不。」

「對不起你說什麼？」梅林不敢相信地瞪著她。

「我不要把人造潤滑液或潤滑劑放進購物清單－又一次的，」她說。「你能自己去買，快遞人員已經開始在想這到底是怎麼一回事了。」

梅林的臉漲得通紅。「當然了，抱歉。」

堤兒蒂向他露出諒解的微笑。「很快的，你就會請求他成為你的伴侶，這情況就能改變了好嗎？我們很驕傲關於表現紳士這點建議有被誠心接納。」

「那些建議，那些該死的講座和帕西佛又一個的投影片報告，」梅林咕噥。「除了十七歲剛脫離狼崽的那時期之後我的卵蛋再也沒憋得那麼青過。」他有個過去三個月裡牛仔褲變得越來越緊的性感辣翻天的omega，往地上掉了在他看來太過多的東西還用該死的超級慢速將它們撿起來。他舔嘴唇的次數誇張的多還露出他的脖子而且，在他這個年紀這不該對他來說這麼致命的。

但他從來沒擁有過這麼完美的omega過。從來沒有一個令他如此墜入愛河過。

但哈利和堤兒蒂說的對，伊格西值得梅林能提供的每一份紳士的追求。那代表著許多親吻與隔著衣物的只在腰部以上的溫柔觸摸。

反正他的大腦已經開始習慣血全都流到別的地方去。

這沒那麼悲慘。

他需要去買更多的潤滑液了。

  
******************************************

  
「情況變得很悲慘了，」卡蘿踏進伊格西的小隔間內。

「什麼？」他不禁覺得他們倆其實剛有一段對話只是自己完全失憶還什麼的。他熱愛金士曼，所有人都對他很好，不是因為他與梅林的關係，而是因為自己提供給他們協助，確保遊戲具有真正有用的教育性質。他覺得自己還交到了幾個朋友。

「梅林，」卡蘿說。她的捲髮因焦慮而跳動。「他該死的徹底瘋了而我們全都因此遭受迫害。半夜兩點的郵件，這兩個月內舉行的會議比過去五年還多。他脾氣糟透了。」

「這個嘛，他一直都挺暴躁的，尤其在你把他趕離電腦旁的時候，」伊格西說。但他是有注意到最近的梅林是有些更緊繃。

「噢我的老天，我們還期待你會是那狼群裡神智正常的那個。」卡蘿惱怒道。「我不想蹚進這片渾水的但哈利付了我額外的薪水而我所得到的就像我奶奶在電視上看到的故事一樣多。」

伊格西站了起來，安撫地拍拍卡蘿的手臂。「親愛的，沒事，我會要他注意一下工時的。」

卡蘿抓住伊格西的上臂，指甲深深地陷入其中，耶穌啊她的力氣比外表看起來還要大。「你這他媽的豬頭，為了所有人好讓你他媽的alpha徹底操翻你的屁股。」

兩人為了她剛剛說出的每一個字震驚地瞪著彼此。她看起來隨時會哭出來。「我的部門陷入一團混亂了，梅林不斷地上來提供我們更多的主意。他根本就不是負責出主意的人！他是負責將一切實現的那個人，該是讓宇宙回歸正常運轉的時候了。你知道走廊那端的廁所裡一次能裝進多少人嗎？」

「三個？」伊格西猜。

「七個，」她痛苦呻吟。「當他們聽見他走在那走廊上的聲音時那裡頭能擠進七個怕得要命的人。」她搖晃著伊格西。「就讓他去睡個覺或是讓他發洩一下。我會買漂亮的內褲給你，或是足球門票，或是老天啊任何東西，就把那個alpha睡了吧。」

「我一直有在發出暗示，」伊格西悄悄地說。「而他完全沒有反應。或許他沒興趣。」伊格西的氣味因那念頭直直下落。

另一名實習生在他的椅子上轉了過來。「以他盯著你屁股看的方式來說絕不可能，他在你身邊時聞起來總是很飢渴。還有一次他看見我給你一片餅乾後，我得到的所有程式碼裡的bug花了我兩個禮拜才修完。」

在這個瞬間整個部門全都開始提出解決方案，伊格西越來越尷尬，但他繼續聽著因為坦白說卡蘿真的嚇到他了。

最後終於有人大叫，「等等你是個窮到不行的公宅男孩對吧，伊格西？」

「那又怎樣了老兄？」伊格西的怒火升起，但其他所有正參與這項談話的人全都發出「噢喔喔」或「啊－」的聲音。他看向卡蘿。「是怎樣？」

「他在表現紳士，」她嘆氣。那一點都不浪漫。「他在對你展現他的尊重與謹慎，我賭哈利是罪魁禍首。他覺得他應該等到給出正式承諾後才能碰你。」

「我才沒有要等到那時候才上床，這已經快要殺了我了，」伊格西大吼。

「我們正在解決這個，為了你，我了我們，為了英格蘭，」卡蘿毅然決然地說。

「狗屎，梅林來了！」有人發出通知，全場的人立刻散開。卡蘿想也沒想，抓起伊格西桌上的橘子汽水後用拇指蓋住瓶口。她猛力搖晃後將它噴向伊格西。

「噢，伊格西，我很抱歉！」她大喊道。她將罐子扔到一旁，抓住伊格西的襯衫用最快的速度將鈕扣全都解開。「我們該把它脫了拿去洗，趁這橘色洗不掉之前。」她將伊格西轉了半圈後扯下了那襯衫。辦公室裡有點冷，他的乳頭立刻硬挺了起來。卡蘿看見梅林幾乎被自己絆倒。很好。

她用力地將伊格西推了出去。「我知道梅林總是在他的辦公室裡放有備用的毛衣。老闆，你應該不會介意幫幫這位又冷又黏搭搭的omega吧？」她一臉無辜地眨了眨眼。

「不，」雙眼發直盯著伊格西腹肌的梅林呆滯地回道。「不介意，當然了，來吧伊格西(Eggsy come along)。」

「某人最好給我去了(Someone better come)，」卡蘿說。她把襯衫扔進垃圾桶，決定要去血拼釋放一下壓力。她走進哈利的辦公室。「給我你的公司卡，我把你搞砸的事解決了所以你要幫我買一條新的圍巾。」

「遵命，女士，」看著她雙眼深處的瘋狂哈利毫不猶豫地回答。

「你也要幫伊格西買一件新的襯衫，然後我會建議暫時別讓人去打擾梅林。」卡蘿轉身後離開了。

哈利決定要去酒吧喝一杯。

  
************************************************

  
伊格西跟著梅林進到他的辦公室，有點不確定該怎麼做。梅林的氣味亂成一團，有一半在呼喊著他，另一半表達抗拒。他花了一點時間才搞明白。但梅林躁動著，幾乎不能直視伊格西，除了他的視線餘光企圖將伊格西裡裡外外看個遍。

他可憐的，毫無頭緒的alpha，因他狼群的建議而陷入痛苦掙扎。

這男人真的需要有人好好照顧他。

伊格西微笑，散發出安撫、歡迎的氣味。「嘿，梅林。只是想讓你知道，我有多喜歡那些追求的禮物以及你有多麽美妙，嗯？」

梅林對他露出害羞地笑容。「我一直都希望你能喜歡。」

「我很喜歡。還有你知道我從來不對你說謊對吧？」

「當然，伊格西，」梅林終於直視著他。

「很好。」伊格西歪頭邀請似地露出脖子。「哎呀她把飲料也弄到我的褲子上了。」伊格西解開鈕扣與拉鍊。他踢掉球鞋後讓那丹寧布料落下，於是現在他只穿著一條四角褲了。他舔舔唇。「相信我再來要說的話，你這該死完美的白痴你可以不用繼續表現得他媽的那麼紳士了。」

「如果我對你表現出任何一點不尊重的話堤兒蒂會殺了我的，」梅林說，但他的氣味不再飄忽不定，直直指向慾望。

伊格西脫掉內褲，全身赤裸地站著。「而我會殺了你，如果你還不在你的辦公桌上操我的話。」

「但你可能會被紙割傷或是把潤滑弄進我的鍵盤，」梅林脫口而出。「我們可以在那張我偶爾用來午睡的躺椅上做嗎？」

「我愛你，」伊格西說。

「蛤？」梅林的眼睛離不開伊格西老二。

「我晚點再跟你說，」伊格西保證。他走上前溫柔地親吻梅林。「梅林，拜託告訴我你想跟我做。」

梅林終於抓到重點，將伊格西大力拉向自己。「比你能想像的到的還要想，」他低吼一聲狠狠地加深了吻。那是個飢渴而凌亂的吻，梅林退開將脖子埋進伊格西的脖子嗅聞磨蹭。他的牙齒在那上面輕輕劃過，伊格西忍不住顫抖。

「很快，對吧？」伊格西悄聲地問。

「是的，」梅林肯定地回。梅林往後退開將自己脫了精光，於是伊格西能夠看見全部的他。

「幹你身材真好，」伊格西說。

「我說過有在打拳擊，」梅林提醒他。「那需要一定程度的重訓。」

伊格西的手指從梅林胸口滑下。「當然了，但該死，你比我和我的同伴們都還要壯。」

「我沒把所有的時間都花在電腦上。」

伊格西看著他。

「一天內的七成時間不算所有時間，」他説。他絕對沒有要發牢騷。

伊格西讓手指更往梅林下方移動了一些。梅林打了個顫，伊格西揚起嘴角。「你說那椅子很舒服？」

「是的，非常舒服，」梅林保證道。他牽著伊格西的手走了過去，穩穩坐進椅子裡後將伊格西拉到自己身上。他們再度吻上對方，空氣因兩人隨著慾望升起的氣味變得越來越濃厚。梅林的手上下撫摸著伊格西的背，指甲劃過伊格西的臀瓣。那令伊格西忍不住下壓並搖晃髖部給梅林來了一點膝上舞。

「老兄，週期期間我會有潤滑但，」伊格西有些難堪但他對疼痛沒特別的愛好。

梅林伸手往椅子裡下撈了撈，撈起了一罐幾乎全空的潤滑液罐子。「你不知道我有多常需要這個，用它喊著你的名字，伊格西。」

「是啊，你也無法相信我前些時候額外洗了多少次的澡，」伊格西反擊。「我想要你的手指在我裡面。」

梅林潤滑了一根手指，將手按進伊格西雙臀。伊格西已微微地濕潤但絕對是遠遠不及當他發－

在腦子燒掉之前梅林努力停下那一串妄想。他慢慢地將手指沒入伊格西，感受著那omega緊緊地收緊包裹住自己。伊格西在他腿上扭動起來時梅林的呼吸逐漸粗重。「我沒有套子。」梅林皺眉，惱怒沒能提供自己omega所需要的所有東西。

「我有在避孕，」伊格西說。「而且是乾淨的。」

「我也是，」梅林說，按進了第二根手指。伊格西垂下頭靠在梅林肩上發出呻吟。此時兩人不再說話，專注在彼此的身體上。

第三根手指之後伊格西在梅林耳邊低語，「求你了，我的alpha，」梅林低聲咆哮，伊格西氣味與他的溼熱塞滿了他的腦袋。他移開雙手，慢慢地推入伊格西。在這之前兩人已度過足夠漫長的煎熬，這時都害怕結束的太快。而那真的沒能撐得太久，按照伊格西在梅林身上搖動的方式真的沒辦法，按照梅林覆在伊格西陰莖的方式真的沒辦法。在這幾個月以來的輕柔觸碰與小心翼翼地親吻之後，alpha和omega間肌膚相貼的聲響與汗水的氣味與升到最高的慾望淹沒了他們而這一切只發生在幾分鐘之內，伊格西咬住梅林的鎖骨先到了，梅林很快地加入，慶幸自己沒真的在男孩體內成結。他不想要那發生在他該死的辦公室內，不能是在第一次時。

他從伊格西體內退了出來，放倒椅背讓伊格西窩在自己懷中。

「那太美妙了，」伊格西輕輕地說。

「會更好的，」梅林保證。他發出嘆息，在這段時間內第一次真正放鬆了下來。「我的伊格西，」他說，親吻著他omega的頭頂。

最後，用掉幾張衛生紙清理乾後淨兩人穿上衣服，伊格西穿著借來的毛衣。只需要梅林將袖子們往上捲一點。

「很抱歉我們的第一次是這個樣子，」梅林說。

伊格西咧嘴。「我可不覺得抱歉，老兄。相信我，這超完美。」

「怎麼會？」梅林問。

「因為是我們，不是嗎？」伊格西大力地給他一個吻後走回自己的辦公室。

迎接他的是We Are the Champions。

  
*************************************

  
接下來幾天辦公室裡的空氣聞起來完全不同，直到梅林發現自己的辦公室被封鎖線圍了起來。

堤兒蒂看了他一眼。「正在增設換氣扇和隔音結構。」

梅林盯著天花板。「啊。」他微微地在兩腳間交換重心。

「蘿西和我都絕對不建議樓下的廚物櫃，」堤兒蒂完全沒從她的平板上抬起頭說著。

梅林吹著口哨走開了。

他很確定伊格西的休息時間快到了。

卡蘿收到一張由超過半間辦公室成員填寫的感謝卡片。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

「不，」梅林著將伊格西拉回床裡。「別走。」

「我要尿尿，老兄，很確定那有列在我們的永遠不該在床上做的事名單上，」伊格西把黏在身上的兩隻手臂推開後走向浴室。他不到兩分鐘就回來了但梅林將他拉向自己的方式就像他已離開好幾天。「輕點，梅林，」伊格西出聲提醒，梅林立刻鬆開了一點但無法克制地低聲咆哮。「所以...發情期快到了？」伊格西問。

「對，」梅林承認道。

「我的熱潮也接近了，但應該還不會跟你同步，」伊格西說。「你想怎麼做？」

「我不會傷害你的小子，」梅林嚴肅地說。「我自己一個人可以的。那只不過二十四小時。」

「你確定嗎？我們現在有彼此了，不需要再自己一個人，」伊格西在梅林下巴印下一個吻。

「已經自己過了...嗯就讓我說只有幾年吧，不然聽起來太可悲了，」梅林往伊格西懷裡蹭近了一些，伊格西發現面前這個alpha的氣味比往常更加強烈，且不只是由於兩人剛度過的那場美妙的性愛。「我會提前去公寓住幾天然後等它過去的。這不稀奇，而且我不待在這哈利也比較輕鬆。」

「你們還會搶地盤？」伊格西有些驚訝。

「沒錯，我不在這對帕西佛也比較輕鬆。哈利知道我決不會碰帕西佛，但在我發情期間他腦中屬於alpha的那個角落還是會讓他變得暴躁。他把他的男人像迪士尼公主一樣鎖起來，」梅林咧嘴。「帕西佛自行脫出後為了他不信任我們狠狠揍了哈利的屁股。但我離開只是為了狼群的和諧。」

「很有道理，」伊格西翻身覆上梅林。「下週？」

「嗯－，大概幾天過後，看起來有個迷人的omega在我床上讓我的週期有些提前了。」

「反正學期初我也會很忙，」伊格西說。「而且別以為我不知道你做了什麼。」

梅林試圖擺出無辜的表情，從二十歲以後就再也沒出現過的表情。

伊格西掐了下他的乳頭。「似乎迪恩留給我們的欠債都消失了，下個學年黛西還沒付的額外療程費用也都付清了，還有一些其他有的沒的。」

「我照顧我的狼群，」梅林說。

「還不是你的狼群，」伊格西提醒他。這沒讓他感到心煩，關於梅林還沒正式對他提出請求，雖然所有人都認為那是確定無疑會發生的事。他才沒有。

「你是個聰明的傢伙小子，值得擁有專注在學校並成為了不起的人的機會。我只不過是稍微清除了一點阻礙。」

伊格西露出每當他的alpha說著這類的事時總會出現的無奈笑容。

他鑽進梅林懷裡，試著不去思考或許那些話不只是字面上的意思。

  
************************************

  
梅林傳了訊息說他會中斷聯繫大約一個星期，這期間不希望伊格西聯絡他，那樣的話發情期能過得較輕鬆。伊格西認為那根本狗屁不通，但那男人這麼長時間以來都是這麼做的，伊格西又懂什麼呢。

兩天之後媽媽顯然受夠了他悶悶不樂自怨自艾的樣子了。她將茶點與一些喝的放到他面前。「是什麼事，親愛的？」

「梅林進入發情期了，」伊格西將一塊小餅乾泡進茶裡。

「你怎麼沒有陪著他？」

「他不想要我不是嗎？」嘟著嘴的伊格西轉為怒容。「或許他並不是真的想要我，或許這一切只是某種－」

「某種什麼，伊格西？」

「我不知道，逢場作戲？」

蜜雪兒憋住笑。「對於逢場作戲來說還真是驚人的一大筆花費啊。」

「他有的是錢能浪費。」伊格西叉起雙臂往後躺進椅子裡。「如果他真的想要我，真的像他們說的那樣想要我，為什麼他不想要我陪他？」

「你有問他嗎？」蜜雪兒追問。伊格西專心致志地將第二塊餅乾塞進杯裡。「啊哈。」

「閉嘴啦，」伊格西咕噥。「為什麼他不請求對我宣告主權？我想要的只有他。不在乎所是不是所有的錢明天就會消失不見，我們都這麼熬過來了。我甚至想要那個白痴小隊。」

「那你為什麼不求婚呢？」

伊格西震驚地看向她。「媽！」

「怎樣？這是家族傳統不是嗎？」

「你對爸求婚的？」

「那男人完全是個超級愚蠢的alpha，想要那是完美的，因為我值得完美的。從沒看清那就是我想要的那個完美。」蜜雪兒給了他一道犀利的表情。「他早在幾個月以前就能宣告擁有你，但他給了你能夠離開的時間。」

「誰有辦法從梅林身邊走開？」伊格西問，震驚於那樣的想法之中。

「那麼，我想你該準備一些計畫了是嗎？」蜜雪兒站起身親了下他的頭頂。

又或是他能打給他所認識的最擅長制定計劃的人。

  
*********************************

  
「你看起來有點太過開心了老兄，」伊格西說。校園書店旁的咖啡店裡，帕西佛身穿毫無瑕疵的西裝，戴著完美高級的眼鏡，桌上一本活頁夾擺在他的手邊。

「我擅自點了一些食物，」帕西佛說。

「沒差，你知道我喜歡吃啥，」伊格西回道。果不其然，橘子汽水和咖哩薯條出現了。「讚，」伊格西開動並指了指帕西佛讓他開始。

帕西佛吃了幾口他的主廚沙拉後翻開活頁夾。「有些東西只需要你的簽名。那會把你加入家族帳戶，有輛車會在你的名下，將你加入緊急聯絡名單。那會將梅林的法律代理人與醫療代理人從哈利轉給你。」

「我們不能沒跟他討論過就直接這麼做，」伊格西抗議。

「他早就開始準備這些事了，只是在等時機到來，」帕西佛溫和地解釋道。

伊格西邊吃邊聽帕西佛繼續說出那些太過多細節的有關投資與伊格西持有的公司股份，那全都令他不知所措，但也是他預料之中的－雖然實際的金額遠比他所猜測的高上許多。

「關於伴侶的事呢？」伊格西紅著臉開口。

「我已從適合的政府組織取得官方的伴侶文件，如果你想要的話還有結婚證書，」帕西佛說。「我知道我們全住在一起有些老派，並...關心彼此的狀況。」

「你是說不斷地跳入別人的生活，愛管閒事又多此一舉地插手處理這些合約嗎，」伊格西微微翹起嘴角。「很驚訝其他人沒出現在這。」帕西佛微微紅了臉，伊格西環顧咖啡廳。「他們在那屏風後面對吧？」帕西佛嘆氣。「我試過丟下他們單獨出來的。哈利很有說服力。」

「好吧，你們，全都給我出來吧，」伊格西大喊。

被推開的屏風轟然倒地，全部的人走了出來。他們端著自己的盤子圍住他。

「嗨伊格西，」蘿西開心地打招呼。堤兒蒂親了下他的臉頰，哈利幫大家點了一瓶香檳。

「他們沒提供香檳，」伊格西說。

「如果我們給了一百塊並自己帶一瓶來，那就有，」哈利回道。「我還帶了戒指的選項，讓你宣告擁有梅林時給他。」

「是Alpha宣告擁有omega，」伊格西說。全部的人都一臉憐憫地看著他。「好吧好吧，我會去宣告擁有他那冒著傻氣的紳士屁股。」伊格西伸手從口袋拿出一只廉價的戒指，上頭佈滿刮痕。「我爸的。當他慢吞吞時媽媽宣告擁有他。她加了一整個月的班才從慈善二手店買到的，這是真正的，你們知道，不是隨便－」

「這很完美，」堤兒蒂保證。「但這不是無名指戒。」

「拇指戒，」伊格西說明。「他有些好鬥，戴在拇指上比戴在無名指較不容易受傷。梅林是個拳擊手對吧，認為這是個好主意。」伊格西聳肩。

「這主意超棒，」蘿西贊同道。

哈利點頭，「他會是最同意這主意的人了。」

帕西佛翻開活頁夾另一頁。「那麼現在，關於你家人的物品，我有三間搬家公司的報價單。讓我們來研究研究數字行嗎？」

哈利砰地打開他帶來的香檳。「晚點，帕西，我們要先慶祝伊格西加入狼群。」

「這是就慶祝，」帕西佛反駁。「我們讓他搬進來，讓一切成真。」

「爹地，把那些紙放到旁邊去，我們想制定派對計畫，」蘿西說。

帕西微微揚起嘴角，將活頁夾放到一旁。「倒一杯給我。」

所有人都拿到自己的那杯後哈利開口。「歡迎伊格西，感謝基督他那壞脾氣屁股的所有問題現在歸你管了。」眾人鼓掌歡呼。

大家喝著酒，伊格西聽他們計畫著伴侶儀式的細節。「你們應該不喜歡－」他不知道該如何問這個問題。

「他會在私底下咬你，」帕西佛向他保證。

伊格西鬆了口氣。

「我們會有個美好的晚宴與派對，接著你們許下承諾然後，你們就－」

「在我們喝酒跳舞跳到屁股不再屬於自己時離開去像兔子一樣的大操特操宣示擁有彼此，」蘿西粗魯地說。

「香檳總是讓她管不住舌頭，」哈利責備道但還是幫她再到了一杯。「我們會把派對安排在你的熱潮之前幾天，這樣梅林就能帶你去座城堡或別墅讓你們倆能不受干擾的正式結為伴侶。」

「城堡。別墅。是啊。」

帕西佛拿起他的活頁本翻到最後面。「你會被加進那些房契裡。蘇格蘭的城堡、義大利的別墅。」他把照片秀給伊格西看。操他的那些地方太美了。

伊格西怕得要命。但也下定決心。「我要出發了，」他猛地開口。

「但簽字呢！」帕西佛抗議。哈利往他手裡塞進更多香檳。

「讓這男孩去拿下梅林吧，在他失去勇氣之前。」哈利站起身繞過桌子。他拉起伊格西溫柔地吻上他的額頭。「我們歡迎你加入我們的狼群，omega，並且對你的存在將帶給我們的所有事物心懷感激。你在眾多選擇中選擇了我們是我們的榮幸。」

帕西佛、蘿西與堤兒蒂全都照著做了一遍，伊格西感覺到淚水充滿了他的雙眼。

「我愛你們這些白痴，你們要知道，」他噙著眼淚嗓音粗啞地說。

「我們知道，」帕西佛說。「現在去拿下白痴指揮官。」

伊格西咧開嘴，離開了咖啡廳。

  
***********************************

  
梅林汗津津地，煩躁的不行。他的身體知道它能擁有一位omega，它完美的omega，但他卻一個人單獨在這。

老天在上他的白痴程度跟其他狼群成員相比有過之而無不及。而以他現在渾沌的神智狀態已經沒辦法出門去找到伊格西了。衣物令人發癢，於是他早脫得赤條條。他在公寓裡徘徊，自言自語咕噥著抱怨，最煩人的是他甚至無法專注在編碼上。

門被敲響了，他發出咆哮。或許把那跑來煩他的不管什麼傢伙痛揍一頓能讓他感覺好點。

他低吼著打開門，明白表達這是他的地盤。

然而站在那的是伊格西。

Omega的氣息令他發出有如受傷動物的哀鳴。「你必須離開，我不想傷害你。」他死死捏著門把。

伊格西搖搖頭。「我哪都不去，羅根馬特，我是來宣告你的屁股屬於我。」

「蛤？」梅林差點都轉過頭去看自己的屁股了但他及時忍住。「伊格西。我的omega，啥？」

「我，伊格西安文，omega，此時此刻站在你的面前宣告我的愛與意圖，因為你，羅根馬特，alpha，太過害怕這麼做。」

「才不是害怕，」梅林咕噥。一絲喜悅的氣息摻雜在他發情正開始發情的氣味當中。

伊格西踏進公寓裡吻上他。「噢我傻裡傻氣的小alpha。我來到這宣告擁有你。」他將戒指從口袋裡拿出來舉到面前，「想要嗎？」

梅林吼了一聲甩上門。他抱起伊格西後將他壓在門上。「我想要你所有的所有。你的一切，永遠，omega。」

「那麼這是你的了。特此你已被宣告主權，梅林。」伊格西將戒指套上梅林的拇指，用力地吻住他的alpha。

梅林飢渴急切地回應這個吻。

二十四小時後兩人全身上下充滿極度快樂的痠痛。

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

整個狼群唧唧呱呱地爭吵著典禮的細節。蜜雪兒與伊格西充耳不聞地吃著蛋糕樣品並各自做著筆記。自梅林的發情期結束以後他們所有人都卯足全力衝刺，想要典禮恰好在十月底伊格西的熱潮前一刻舉辦。白痴小隊與他們的隊長制定著瘋狂計劃，伊格西確定自己在某個瞬間聽見了馬車。基本上他和媽媽還是跟著聽進那些瘋屁股們的點子們，然後將他們真正想要的部分整理起來。

「三層？我們需要至少五層，」哈利大吼。

「你們這些混蛋需要三片蛋糕不代表其他人也全都要，」梅林吼了回去。帕西佛碎念著烘焙坊的報價，堤兒蒂與蘿西還在爭辯配色。

「我喜歡檸檬、塔，但不要法式檸檬塔，」蜜雪兒對伊格西說。

「嗯－。或許做雙層的，一層檸檬，一層巧克力，譬如摩卡口味？」伊格西說。

「聽起來很棒，」她贊同道。帕西佛暫時停下與那可憐的女人談論金額前去架開哈利與梅林。蜜雪兒揮揮手讓她過來，他們決定了訂單。

*****************************

伊格西確定自己接下來有很多年會持續夢見關於裁縫鋪裡的經歷的惡夢。

*****************************

伊格西與卡蘿一起坐了下來。「嗨，」他微笑著開口。

卡蘿盯著他瞧。「你開始帶有他們那種瘋狂的表情了。快停下，你是夜裡的明燈。我們神智的燈塔。你不能任由他們將你拉低到他們的等級。你必須處於他們之上做個你實際內在中閃耀著榮光的正常運作的成年人。」

伊格西哼了一聲。「哈利正在寫那些中世紀遊戲的對白對吧？」

卡蘿翻了翻眼睛。「他最近都用十四行詩體說話，還要求我們講話必須更加帶有敘述性與詩意。說吧你想要什麼？」

「這是我想要的宣告儀式裡需要的所有東西。」伊格西交給她一小疊紙片。「有些已經訂好了，但有些需要幫忙。」

「哈利一直在抱怨毫無進度，」卡蘿開始讀那些紙片，然後露出微笑。「這可以交給我。給我你媽媽的電話，我會讓這些全按照上面寫的日期準備好。幸好你無視了他們的那些瞎扯淡。哈利試圖修改那條禁止放飛白鴿的法條。」

「這根本不是他的典禮啊！」伊格西皺著眉想像著白鴿的畫面。

「是啊，這個嘛，考慮到他自己的那場典禮，倒是挺能理解的，」卡蘿說。

「我想要那個故事。我需要那個故事，」伊格西哀求。

「所有與會人員都簽了保密條約了，」她聳肩。「讓我們來搞定你夢想的典禮吧。」

  
******************************

  
兩天後的晚上，狼群吃完晚飯後在堆滿毯子與枕頭的起居室中窩成一團。所有人都在戳梅林並瞄著他看。蘿西假裝咳嗽『alpha快上』然後他終於一臉挫折地轉頭面向伊格西。

「真的很抱歉我的omega，」他嚴肅地開口。「但我們辜負了你，沒能成功設計出宣告儀式典禮。我們沒能取得一致的意見，或許我們可以先去度假，等那之後再進行紙本登記？」

伊格西抽噎了一聲，單純只是想看見他們更痛苦一點。「但是那怎麼－」

堤兒蒂擠了過去抱住他。「什麼怎麼了親愛的？」

「那怎麼辦啊我想要的典禮裡的所有一切？」他真不該從他們支支吾吾試圖說出任何一樣伊格西說過的他想要的東西的窘迫模樣裡得到那麼多樂趣的。「是啊，看來在所有的討論會裡你們全都操他的無視我跟我媽吧？」

「解決這個！」哈利嘶聲叱道，戳著梅林身側。非常大力的。好幾次。

梅林覆到他上方，老天啊他的氣味是那麼痛苦懊惱。他的鼻尖輕輕頂著伊格西的脖子，發出心煩意亂的哀鳴。

伊格西本來想要發脾氣發得更久一點的，但梅林如此心碎的模樣簡直要殺了他。「我猜我已計劃好一切並都做好預訂是個好消息吧？」他微笑著親了親梅林的頭。

「一切？」梅林問。

「所有一切，」伊格西回道。「日期、地點、有執照的伴侶連結代理人、飲食承包、音樂、蛋糕，所有的事。」

「但你怎麼會有那些資訊的？」

「在你們這些蠢蛋為天殺的叉子吵架時我就在旁邊。坐著我自己的筆記，記下哪些事會讓我開心的，但還是讓你們繼續像群孔雀一樣在那顯擺，然後我把你的白金卡和我的那些筆記交給卡蘿。」伊格西十分滿意自己的表現，並從他的氣味中反映出來。「下一次再有沒人聽我說話的情形發生，我就完全不會把你們想要的納入考慮了。聽清楚了？」

「遵命，我們的omega，」所有人無比認真的回答。

「很好，想知道計畫內容是什麼嗎？」伊格西揚起嘴角。「我做了一份投影片。」他舉起一支隨身碟。他絕對沒有在帕西佛喜悅地拍著手時大笑出聲。

  
*******************************

  
典禮三天前的晚上伊格西被傑莫帶出門。跟著他一起的還有萊恩與伊格西的同學以及金士曼的朋友。

他們的酒單長度很驚人。

甚至比他們得到的宿醉還驚人。

狼群帶梅林去參加了prototype科技展。

那兒或許發生了一場小小的火災。

  
********************************

  
梅林睡在他的狼群中間，哈利緊緊地握著他的手，其餘的成員幾乎圍著他繞成一個圓。

他等不及伊格西與他的孩子也一起在這個圓之中。

  
********************************

  
「我只是想看看他，卡蘿，」梅林說。她的身高甚至不到他的肩膀，擋著門的氣勢卻像個維京人。

「伊格西有計畫了，你不能搞亂它們。」她彈了下手指。「來(Heel)*！」

梅林往前踏的腳步硬生生停住，太過於震驚。

「這就對了，」她嘟噥。「你應該二十分鐘後到前頭站定位。你的衣服在那，」她指向一個掛在梳妝台邊的袋子。「哈利很快就會來陪你。如果你還想吃蛋糕的話就聽我的話。我有剝奪你的蛋糕的權利。」卡蘿離開去繼續讓伊格西要求的所有事順利運轉。

「我必須讓她做副總裁，」梅林自言自語道。他打開袋子，滿意地對著蘇格蘭裙露出笑容。他穿好衣服時哈利溜了進來。兩人沒說一個字，只是緊緊相擁。

門被敲響，哈利領著他走了出去。

梅林站到指定的位置。他看著人群，目測大約有七十人。音樂是柔和的爵士樂，場內佈置的顏色與他的蘇格蘭裙相搭配。一切都很簡單但高雅，只有花束們的頂端閃有一絲絲光芒，以及女賓客們穿著的鞋子發出的閃光。

所有人坐定位，卡蘿點了下頭後音樂改變。

黛西在走道上轉著圈圈前進，炫耀裙擺上的摺邊，徹底忘了撒花瓣的工作。蜜雪兒昂著頭走在她之後。蘿西抓住黛西，牽著她靠近前排的位置。

然後伊格西出現了，穿著完美剪裁的藍色西裝。

他有想過小禮服，但這更好，更像他。他堅定地穿過房間中央走到等待著的梅林身邊。伊格西大大的笑容裡帶著淘氣。「嘿老兄，我們該讓這一切成真了嗎？」

「是的，」梅林同意道。

連結代理人讓整個過程保持簡單，沒有華麗的誓言，只有alpha宣告擁有omega並永遠地為對方付出。伊格西承諾珍愛他的alpha，行為舉止皆榮耀對方。梅林準備了一只新的戒指給伊格西，是他自己造的。樣式簡單，上頭僅有他的家族紋章。梅林再一次驕傲地接受伊格西給予他的拇指戒。

把那些事都做完後他親吻他的合法omega伴侶。

並吻著他。

且吻著他。

一直到哈利用噴霧器噴他們。「派對時間到了，我們才不要因為你們忘掉食物只忙著接吻而錯過它。」

當整個房間鼓掌喝采時梅林微微紅了臉。

*******************************************

  
那是一場瘋狂且持久的派對，小點心持續地供應，播放著輕快的音樂，所有人都喝得有些醉了。卡蘿走到梅林面前。「如果你搞砸了，會有半個公司的人辭職不幹。」

「我不會的，」梅林保證。

「很好，我在你電腦列了一張搞砸風險最小的合適禮物清單。有需要時就用它，」她親了下他的臉頰。「恭喜你。」

「認真的，我必須讓她做副總裁，」梅林再次對自己這麼說道。

「認真的，你必須跟我一起跳舞，」伊格西在他身後說道。

梅林快樂地任由自己被拖進舞池裡。

他們在半夜一點時從派對離開回到附近的飯店，會一直待在那直到隔天出發前往蘇格蘭。

那是個完美的夜晚。伊格西的氣味越來越濃厚了。「就快了，」梅林說，深深地吸入他的味道。

「是啊，」伊格西附和。他往對方蹭得更近一些。「有點驚訝白痴小隊沒有做些你知道的...白痴的事。」

梅林盯著天花板看。

「說吧，」伊格西嘆氣。

「除了狗他們還給你妹妹買了一匹小馬，由於婚禮的花費遠低於預算。」

「還有？」

「他們給你買了輛法拉利。和給你媽的奧迪。」

「嗯哼，聽起來挺合理的，」伊格西說。「想瞧瞧你的城堡，我的alpha。」

「明天。」

  
*********************************

伊格西的熱潮擊中他時是在城堡的第三天。他們早已操過好幾輪，但在散步穿越森林時，伊格西感覺到液體就那麼湧了出來。「狗屎，在我們做了那麼多超讚的事後都忽略了那些症狀。」

「我們回去吧。」梅林加快兩人的腳步，但三公里的回程簡直要殺了伊格西，等到城堡出現在視野中時，伊格西已開始嗚咽著哀求梅林直接在草坪上對他成結。

「我他媽的才不會在草地上標記你，」梅林咬牙，「想想哈利會怎麼說。他會唸到天荒地老的。」梅林架起伊格西將他扛在肩上，那大概是個糟透的主意，把滴滴答答流出潤滑的源頭放到自己的鼻子旁。他加緊腳步衝入城堡上樓進到他們的臥房。

他們快速地脫了精光後鑽進床。「梅林，需要你，alpha，」伊格西說。

「我知道寶貝，我會照顧你的，」梅林保證道。這之前他們已經有些討論過這個了，伊格西說他熱潮中的第一次成結必須要兇猛快速，那會讓接下來的兩天更加順利。他不會讓他的伴侶失望的。

他吻著伊格西，將兩人都翻了身讓自己覆在omega上方。他將體重全壓在伊格西身上，讓自己的alpha氣息包裹住那男孩。伊格西低吟著，梅林咆哮著用鼻尖蹭了蹭他。他多吻了伊格西一會後開始沿著伊格西的身體一路往下舔，啃咬著乳頭，舌尖探入肚臍，將伊格西肌膚上所有的氣味與鹽份全收進嘴裡。他舔了舔髖骨，牙齒沿著邊緣刮過。他輕蹭陰部短短的毛髮後舔上伊格西的老二。他輕鬆地將它全部吞下，伊格西因而哀鳴著劇烈扭動。

「梅林，alpha，求你了，我需要更多，我需要你操你的操我，」伊格西乞求著。「把我翻過去然後該死的上我將我操進床裡。」

「我的omega在熱潮裡真聒噪，」梅林被逗樂了，低啞地笑著。

「用我的潤滑填滿你的嘴，」伊格西呻吟。

梅林非常樂意地接受了那指令。他推開伊格西雙腿往下舔到omega那不斷流出液體，因渴求而攣縮著的穴口。他的舌頭壓在上面，伊格西是如此完美。他完美的omega不只在其他所有讓伊格西顯得完美的事上完美，連氣味都完美。他戳刺舔弄著直到伊格西的咒罵內容越來越不堪入耳，直到他的收攏的雙腿緊緊夾住梅林的頭。然後他退開了。

「操你的別，」伊格西怒吼。

梅林吼了回去，更加嚴厲與持久，直到伊格西躺回床上並露出自己的頸部。「好omega，」他說。接著他將伊格西翻過身，推著雙腿直到他的臀部抬到最高後繼續他舌頭的工作，一根手指兩根手指加入了，直直按入深處。伊格西含糊低喃著哀求，梅林再也忍不住了。他跪起身壓上他的omega，將他的陰莖推到最底。兩人一同咒罵出聲，伊格西的熱潮增大了所有感受。梅林給他一點時間適應後將手指緊緊扣在伊格西雙臀上，應先前的要求以最兇猛的力道操著。

梅林安靜且專注，而持續含糊說個不停的伊格西突然間停了下來，在梅林的結推入他體內的時候。唯一從他口中說出的只有「我的alpha，我的梅林。」

梅林低聲咆哮著，因伊格西渴求的姿態。他將那男孩拉起身，持續抽送著直到伊格西達到高潮，梅林的牙齒沒入omega的脖子，完成了他們的標記。他的結更加脹大一圈後也跟著到了，伊格西的潤滑包裹著他的陰莖，他的血在梅林的齒間。甚至在他小心地讓兩人倒下時都還緊咬著不放。

兩人還被鎖在一塊時伊格西已昏昏沈沈打起瞌睡，梅林的手指一遍又一遍地沿著標記輪廓畫過。他的手移到另一側，他的第二道咬痕會在那，狼群之咬(pack bite)將會在那。

「不行，」伊格西含糊不清地開口。

梅林的手指大力地按住那塊肌膚並發出低吼。他的omega怎麼能，狼群的omega怎麼能不想要狼群之咬。

「在我們回到所有人都在的家前不行。狼群之咬要跟狼群一起，」伊格西說完後再次睡著了。

「我很高興我去了那愚蠢操蛋的omega舞會，」梅林低聲說著。「那老派的活動效果驚人。」他的伴侶是個侍者而不是名媛則不是重點。

他多舔了那道咬痕幾口，當結消退後他稍微調整了下兩人的姿勢後一起睡著了。

  
****************************************

狼群圍著伊格西與梅林站成一個緊密的圓。帕西佛是唯一一個在完成狼群之咬時沒哭出來的人，先是給予伊格西，接著給他的媽媽，掩蓋住迪恩給她留下的那一記咬痕。

黛西很不高興自己沒加入大家，但梅林買了一條項鍊給她，上頭有著他的家紋以及一串分別代表狼群成員的寶石。她宣布那絕對比咬痕還要好。

在狼群之咬的過程中伊格西都算冷靜，但在隔天早上看見流理台上的排成一列的三個全新馬克杯時徹底潰堤：

給黛西的 _我們最完美的公主_

給媽媽的 _白痴小隊第四人_ 。很顯然地在她發現小馬後蓄意破壞掉哈利五套西裝的事蹟完全為她贏得白痴小隊的資格。

最後是他的馬克杯。

_非凡的白痴馴服者_

伊格西在梅林的辦公室裡找到他，已在電腦前生了根，對自己喃喃自語個不停。

他沒說話，只是走了過去往他頸窩蹭了蹭，將早餐捲餅塞進男人的手中。

梅林吃了起來，用乾淨的手指敲著程式碼。

伊格西微笑。

白痴馴服者在履歷上就是坨屎。

但這絕對是他有史以來最棒的工作了。

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Heel: 訓練狗常用的，要狗過來腳邊的指令。D/s文也會看見，通常Dom一喊heel，sub就要呈現服從姿(約定的動作)


	11. 後記

**十三個月後**

伊格西正在讀他最後一門課的課本。想著這個學期結束後就要畢業了仍讓他感到有些激動。梅林鼓勵他繼續唸碩士，金士曼辦公室裡所有人都哀求他去那上班，而黛西說她想要他去她的學校。有好多事要決定。

梅林在城裡的辦公室裡，還有哈利與蘿西。堤兒蒂正與一場糟糕的流感奮鬥中，帕西佛選擇今天在家裡工作，而伊格西這天沒有課。

「伊格西，我需要跟你談談，」帕西佛一臉嚴肅，雖說如此大部份從他口中說出來的話都很嚴肅。這個beta往大英烘焙比賽(Great British Bake Off)這幾個字裡頭包入的嚴肅量沒有人能比得上。

伊格西跟著帕西佛進到起居室，包在一堆毯子底下的堤兒蒂正在那裡頭看柯拉傳奇(Legend of Korra)。

「我剛剛去廚房旁的機房清垃圾桶，」帕西佛漫不經心地開口。「通常是清潔人員做這個，沒錯，但那有點滿了而他們要兩天後才會來，」他讓自己的語調保持平靜，但伊格西意識到了噢狗屎，被逮到了。

「下一次想要藏起陽性結果的驗孕棒，更別說是整整四根時，我建議還是選廚房的垃圾桶，而且不要用兩個完整包裝的盒子蓋在上面好嗎？」帕西佛看著他們舉起放著所有驗孕棒的塑膠杯。

「噢狗屎，我的，」伊格西和堤兒蒂同時開口。

伊格西與堤兒蒂瞪著彼此意識到這是什麼情況。

那花了帕西佛更久，主要是因為他的腦子想要多一點時間去拒絕相信。「噢狗屎，」他重複他們的話。雙重懷孕。在他們的狼群裡。

完全無法用言語表達此時太過洶湧的情緒的三人最後只說得出，「狗屎。」

**Author's Note:**

> *black tie optional: Black tie不僅指黑色領帶，它還有「著正式服裝」的意思。要求穿著半正式禮服，雖然不用穿到最隆重的盛裝-燕尾服，但也是要穿晚禮服出席的。...如果遇上寫著Black Tie Optional，這表示你可以選擇穿得隆重些，或是輕鬆些，但不代表“隨便穿”，基本上是介於 Black Tie 及 Cocktail之間，比黑色無尾晚禮服場合要隨和些，但又比雞尾酒禮服的場合要正式。  
> https://www.facebook.com/EBSEducationalConsultancy/posts/830707077021887


End file.
